Of Tabloids and Triads
by JackieStarSister
Summary: A post-Book 1 novella, in which Korra's power, Mako's status, Bolin's past, Tahno's debt, and Asami's emotions all play a role. Makorra, experimental friendships and relationships with Tahno. Rated T for romance and fight scenes. Cover art by jujuseeed on DeviantArt.
1. Endings and Beginnings

_Published September 23, 2012_

Chapter One  
"Endings and Beginnings"

* * *

_"This is Shiro Shinobi, with the News In Brief. Benders and non-benders alike lined the docks to witness the return of Avatar Korra, accompanied by former Chief of Police Lin Beifong as well as Councilman Tenzin's family of airbenders. In a brief press conference, the Avatar confirmed that she is here to stay, and that in addition to regaining her own bending, she has discovered how to restore the bending of those who lost it to Amon. The reinstated police force will be working to arrange a protocol so that everyone who lost their bending will get it back._

_"Also among the homecomers was Asami Sato, daughter and legal heir of Equalist entrepreneur Hiroshi Sato, and ironically a friend and ally of the Avatar. Miss Sato has pledged to work with the police and use her own family's wealth to cover damages__ that the Equalists caused to Republic City._

_"When asked about her friendships and relationships, Avatar Korra admitted that she's found love at last, in her Pro-Bending teammate Mako. The firebender was seen helping Avatar Korra fight Amon before exposing him as a waterbender. The couple declined from further comment, but Mako's brother, Pro-Bending earthbender Bolin, admitted that he suspected for a long time that they would end up together."_

* * *

Asami lowered the newspaper. "So, what's the controversy?"

Korra tried to explain. It was easier after having discussed it so much with Tenzin and the rest of the Council. "I have the power to take away or restore a person's bending. So the question is, how do I use that power? Do I decide who's worthy of being a bender? Or should the Council tell me how to use it? Should everyone that Amon touched have their bending restored, or should we exclude criminals?"

"I think Tenzin's solution is best," Mako said. "Everyone who comes will be registered at City Hall. Anyone who wants their bending back can get it; criminals just have to surrender to the police. They still get a fair trial. If they don't want to risk it, they're stuck without their bending. Either way, it's their choice."

Asami laid the paper on the table and turned the page. She blinked, and then spoke emotionlessly. "You're in the tabloids, too."

"Really? Let me see." Bolin took the newspaper from her and studied the page. Then he drew his face away, his eyes wide, his lips pulled back in a slight cringe.

"What is it?" Mako demanded.

Korra snatched the paper away and held it out at arm's length. "No way!" Korra's eyes boggled at the headline. "'The Avatar's Love Life'?" Mako and Bolin immediately leaned in to read over her shoulder. There was a photograph of the four friends, standing together with their arms over each other's shoulders, the day they came home from the North Pole.

_It is known that Mako accompanied and assisted the Avatar in rescuing the airbenders and revealing Amon's true identity as a waterbender. But was it just their synergy as fighters prompted this teamwork? Or did they have another reason for wanting to embark on such a dangerous mission together?_

Korra's tan cheeks turned a shade of pink. She glanced at Mako, but he just shrugged as he looked over the column. "It's all speculation."

"It was, until you told the world you're officially a couple," Bolin said offhandedly.

Korra scowled slightly. She'd only agreed to have that press conference so that the people would know what was going on, and be assured that their reinstated leaders were still doing everything they could to help in the aftermath of the war. But after she left the podium, some reporters had followed, shouting out more personal questions, including some about her friends and teammates. _What was I supposed to do? Lie, when Mako was right there?_ She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed about having a relationship with Mako. It was just something that should be private.

Mako stirred his food around his bowl with his chopsticks. "I've been thinking, I want to get back my job at the power plant."

Korra looked sideways at him. "You know you guys are welcome at the Air Temple, for as long as you need."

"I know, and we appreciate that. But on the other hand, if we stay too long, everyone might expect us to become Air Acolytes."

This produced a small laugh from his girlfriend. "Good point."

Bolin swallowed a mouthful of food and then held up a finger. "Asami, when you plan that budget for the council, _make sure_ there's funding for rebuilding the Arena."

"Of course I will. But we'd have to get Butakha involved, since he owns the place …"

Tenzin came up to the teenagers' table. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking at the girls.

Korra and Asami stood up together. "So, we'll see you guys at the end of the day," Asami said to the brothers.

Bolin waved. "Have a good day at work!" he said cheerfully.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'll try," she said dutifully. Then she leaned over and gave Mako a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Mako smiled, watching the girls leave with Tenzin. Bolin picked up the newspaper that Asami had left behind. "I'm going to add this to our scrapbook," he decided. That was where he kept those few sports articles written about the Fire Ferrets.

Tenzin, Korra, and Asami all flew on Oogi to the mainland. All three of them had work to do at City Hall. Tenzin had his usual job as a councilman; Asami was going to work out a budget with Saikhan and the Council; and Korra had to restore people's bending.

She had already healed Saikhan, the metalbenders, and the White Lotus members—the people who were needed to keep order in the city—but there were many others that Amon had touched.

Still, she was surprised by the amount of people. From Oogi's saddle, she could see that the line spilled out of City Hall and into the street.

They could see her, too, as the bison came into their line of sight. "The Avatar!"

"It's her!"

"Avatar Korra!" They started to cheer for her. Korra tried not to act embarrassed; she forced a smile and raised a hand in greeting.

"Don't worry," Tenzin reassured her. "We won't be going in that way."

He steered Oogi to the roof of the building, which was still partly under construction as a result of Korra and Tarrlok's duel a month before. Saikhan was waiting for them there.

"I'm glad you're here," he said as the trio dismounted.

Tenzin bowed politely. "Good morning, Saikhan."

"Chief," Korra greeted.

"Avatar," Saikhan responded shortly. "Miss Sato. We're ready for you." The other three followed him inside and down the stairs to the atrium.

A gaggle of reporters was waiting near the entrance, next to the tables where people were registering and showing proof of identification. Lin Beifong and a few metalbenders were overseeing the procedure. Someone had had the smart idea to provide a small tub of water and a few blocks of hard-packed earth.

The photographers and journalists rushed to get good pictures of the group as they entered the atrium.

"Chief! Have there been any Equalist attempts to stop this bending restoration process?"

"Avatar Korra! Do you approve of the Council's efforts to maintain peace in the city?"

Someone shouted out Asami's name; they were firing questions at her, as well. "Miss Sato! What is the first thing you're going to do, to help the city?"

Asami glanced uncertainly at Korra, Saikhan, and Tenzin. Then she looked back and said carefully, "I don't know yet; that's what I'm going to discuss …" She was cut off by another question.

"How do you feel about your father's Equalist affiliation?"

Korra glanced at her friend, wondering how she would react to such a question. But Asami set her jaw. "I'm done being upset. It's over now."

"Do you feel any anger towards your father?"

"No. Excuse me, I have a meeting." Asami pushed through the string of reporters, with a confident, commanding gait that Korra envied at that moment. Korra, Saikhan and Tenzin followed her through the atrium.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine," Asami said shortly, glaring at the wall. Korra was reminded of how Mako had responded when she asked if he and Asami were all right.

In truth, Korra had sometimes wondered the same thing as the reporters. Asami had been through so much since the Equalist uprising began. But most of the time Asami was levelheaded and even upbeat.

Lin Beifong approached the group. "Welcome back," she said, looking at Tenzin and the girls.

"It's good to be back," Korra said. And, for the most part, it was true.

"I'll see you at dinner," Asami said over her shoulder, before following Tenzin and Saikhan into a conference room.

"Now that you're here, we can start letting people in." Lin signaled to a metalbender at the entrance, who let the first person come through. Lin tossed her head toward him. "He's been here since before dawn."

The young man raised his head quickly, pushing his bangs aside to look at her. "Korra." He looked as though he almost couldn't believe she was here.

Korra recognized him at once. "Tahno." He was slightly surprised by the way her face lit up when she saw him. "Hey. I wondered if I'd see you here."

Tahno smiled, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. "You did it. You got him for me."

Korra smiled back, but there was some sadness in hers. "Not exactly," she admitted. "Amon got away." It still bothered her that Amon had escaped in the end; but he hadn't been seen since, and the police suspected he might even be dead.

"Still, you stopped him … before he took on the rest of the world. And now—you're fixing everything he ruined."

"So, are you ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He'd been waiting for this—he didn't know how long. Since he lost his bending? There had been a while when he tried to accept that what Amon had done to him was permanent. But when Korra returned—it sounded too good to be true.

"Okay. Kneel."

Tahno blinked at her. "Sorry?"

"Never mind, I guess you don't have to. Just stay still."

Korra did the same thing Aang had done to her: placed one hand on Tahno's shoulder and another on his forehead. She had to brush aside the overgrown bangs on the right side of his face. It was the first time they'd touched.

He felt _something_ … maybe his chi moving through his body. He looked up at Korra; her expression was serious, concentrating, almost determined. He'd seen her wear a similar look while Pro-Bending, only now she was calm, and not at all hostile. Her eyes, though closed, glowed with a pale blue light.

It was the first time that Tahno truly appreciated that she was the Avatar.

The glowing stopped, and Tahno felt that unnamable connection fade away. And yet, he didn't feel empty, the way he had when Amon took his bending; he just felt … normal.

He looked uncertainly at Korra. She smiled gently at him. _Go on,_ she seemed to be saying. _Try it_.

Tahno looked at the tub and poised his hand in the air, trying to feel the water before commanding it. Then he raised his hand, and the water rose with it, following him where he guided it.

His smile was open-mouthed, almost a smirk when he spoke. "I can't believe it."

"How do you feel?" Korra asked curiously.

Tahno smiled again. "Exhilarated." Really, the best word to describe it was, _Whole._

Reluctantly Tahno returned the water to the bucket. He could find water to bend somewhere else—he knew what he'd be doing for the rest of the day.

"I never thought I'd say this," Tahno said grudgingly. "But … thank you—Avatar Korra."

"You're welcome." Korra bowed. Tahno blinked, then bowed back to her in respect.

That was the feeling he had for her, now. Respect. He supposed that included a certain degree of liking.

"I owe you a favor," he said, before walking away. Korra's eyes lingered on him, until she turned to the next person in line.

She knew she had a long day ahead of her; but it seemed to be off to a good start.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fanfic about a series that is not complete. I started writing this a while before the San Diego Comic Con took place, and I haven't read any of the news about what's coming up in _The Legend of Korra_. I prefer not to learn too much about what's coming in the show, because I want to be surprised when I actually watch it. (I don't mind waiting for the new season, because it gives me a chance to do longer fan fiction stories like this.) So, pardon me if what I write contradicts something revealed by the creators.

I started writing this because I was thinking about Tahno and the "Tahnorra" ship, but it ended up having more, stronger, "Makorra". (I guess that shows which ship I ultimately like better.) It's also a bit of a character study for Asami. I will say this now, Tahno is a tricky character to write, for two reasons. One is that we only saw him in three episodes, so we don't know him very well. Another is that his personality was bound to change after he lost his bending. So I'm sorry if he seems out of character to you; this is my interpretation of what he would be like after the series finale.

You can see a collage I made as a sort of cover art for this story on my DeviantArt page, under the category "Avatar collages."


	2. Frenemies

_Published October 8, 2012_

Chapter Two  
"Frenemies"

The four members of Team Avatar met at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery at the end of the day. Bolin and Mako were already there when the girls arrived.

Korra slid into the booth, next to Mako. "So? Good news?"

"I got my job back." Mako's smile was satisfied.

"That's great." She meant it, too; her face lit up in happiness for him.

"So? How's politics?" Bolin asked the girls.

Asami smiled tiredly. "Grueling. But worth it."

"I could use some good food," Korra said frankly. She felt drained, physically and spiritually. Re-alining people's energies could do that to you.

"Don't worry, we already ordered." Sure enough, a few minutes later Narook carried over four bowls of noodles. Probably no one enjoyed them as much as Korra, who had grown up eating Water Tribe food and missed it now that she lived on Air Temple Island.

Asami's eyes kept flickering upwards to look at something behind Mako and Korra's bench. It was several minutes before anyone noticed. "What are you looking at?" Mako asked.

"Who's the guy that keeps looking at us?"

Bolin sat up in his seat, while Mako and Korra looked over their shoulders. A single person was sitting a few tables away from them. Asami thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, what do you know?" Korra's smile was somewhat incredulous.

"That's Tahno," Bolin said, keeping his voice confidentially low.

"Oh," Asami said, remembering. She had seen him in the Tournament, and had been a witness when Amon took his bending away. It was the only time she had seen Amon in person, and witnessed him take away a person's bending.

Tahno looked more uncertain than they had ever seen him; he seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to acknowledge them. Korra spared him the trouble by holding up a hand in greeting. Tahno blinked and then nodded, smiling just slightly.

"I gave him back his bending earlier today," Korra said quietly.

"Last time we saw him here, he had a gang of followers with him," Bolin remembered. "So why's he by himself?"

Mako shrugged indifferently. But Korra stood up. "I'm gonna go say hi," she said; it would be less awkward if one of them just addressed the other.

"I'll go with you." Asami stood up to follow her.

Mako and Bolin watched, frankly surprised, as the girls left to talk to him. Mako furrowed his brow, and glanced sideways at his brother. "Hey, since when is Tahno a friend of ours?"

Bolin shrugged. Mako's guess was as good as his.

Tahno was absentmindedly examining the rose in the bottle-vase resting on his table. Evidently this was a table meant for two. He had come to this restaurant because he liked the familiarity of the place, but it felt different when he was alone.

"Hey, Tahno."

He looked up, and saw the two girls standing in front of his table. One he already knew fairly well. "Korra. … Fancy seeing you here."

"Why are you by yourself?" she asked. Privately, she wondered if Tahno had lost his friends—or fans—when he lost his bending.

Tahno shrugged. "The team broke up, hasn't gotten back together." One might have thought that the experience would bring the teammates closer. After all, they were the only ones they knew personally who had gone through that, and they did it together. But without Pro-Bending—or any kind of bending—there was no more reason for them to get together.

"So you're here with your friends?" Tahno said, turning the focus away from himself.

"Yeah. Um, I don't think you guys were introduced," Korra said, gesturing to the two of them. "Tahno—Asami Sato."

"It's nice to meet you," Asami said kindly. "I saw you at the Tournament."

Tahno nodded, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "Heard you became a hero."

Asami's cheeks reddened at this. Across the room, Mako's expression darkened as he looked at Tahno.

"Do you want—" Asami started to offer.

"I'm just waiting for my check," Tahno said.

"Oh." The girls stood awkwardly, trying to think of something to say besides just small talk.

"So—where do you live?" Korra asked conversationally.

"Dragon Flats Borough, for now."

Asami spoke up, as she thought of something that might interest both of them. "Hey, I met with the Council today, and they agreed that the Arena should be rebuilt. So you can go back into Pro-Bending."

"That would be … great." Tahno himself was surprised at his lack of enthusiasm. Wasn't it obvious? He had used his bending to build up his career. Now that he had his ability back, he could do that again.

Narook interrupted them to deliver Tahno's bill. Tahno stood to leave. "So … I guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe," Korra said noncommittally, starting to go back to their table.

"Korra." She turned to look back at Tahno. "Remember, I owe you—for what you did today." He couldn't tell her everything he thought about it—that she had restored his bending when he may not have deserved it, and how it was going to affect the rest of his life.

"I won't forget," Korra said, though she rather doubted that she would ever collect on that offer.

Tahno smiled briefly at the girls before heading toward the exit. Korra turned back to their own table. Asami noticed that Tahno had left the rose lying on his table. Korra left it there without a second thought. But Asami thought it was pretty, and picked it up before returning to her friends. She kept it discreetly hidden on her bench seat.

Bolin leaned over to Korra and whispered conspiratorially, "A favor, huh? Private lessons?"

"Shut up," Korra said, nudging him, but smiling.

The foursome left the restaurant half an hour later. "You want to go for a walk?" Mako asked Korra suddenly.

"Okay. Sure."

"We'll catch up with you guys," Mako said, looking over his shoulder at the others.

"Ohh-kay," Bolin said, cheerful and knowing. Asami rolled her eyes and followed him in the direction of the docks.

Korra and Mako walked down the streets together. They were home to Mako, and now familiar to Korra. She liked the golden glow of the lights—on the Silk Road Bridge, the Avatar Aang Memorial, even the Arena that was being reconstructed.

Korra smiled at their surroundings. "I'm really glad I came back."

"Me, too." Mako slipped his gloved hand into Korra's. It was still new to them, walking hand in hand, especially in public.

"So, um, I was thinking," Mako said casually. "Remember what you said, about spending time together, without being in danger?"

Korra chuckled, only it came out more like a girlish giggle. "Yeah."

"Well, I think you were right. And I thought, maybe we could do that, at this restaurant I know about. It's nothing fancy, but the food is good."

"Wait," Korra said slowly, a sly smile growing on her face. "Is that why you wanted to earn money? So you could take me on a real date?"

"Maybe," Mako said, matching her tone. "So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." She looked down, her smile becoming a bit sheepish as she spoke. "I know it's been hard, and we haven't had much time together—I mean, we're _always_ together, but usually with other people—what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you're still here for me."

Mako stopped walking. Korra paused, looking at him. She was still getting used to seeing new expressions on Mako, especially directed at her. Like right now, it was tender, gentle, affectionate. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her. They didn't do it often, and that was what made the times they did all the more special.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

* * *

It was several days before they were able to set a time for their date. They would meet at the restaurant, after Mako had finished his shift and Korra was done working at City Hall.

The sun was low in the sky when he left the power plant. He was tired, but looking forward to a relaxed evening with Korra.

"Hey, Mako. 'S that you?"

Mako thought he recognized the voice, but he ignored it, continuing up the sidewalk. For the next two blocks, he intuitively thought that he was being followed. He was more suspicious than anything else. Had it been just a coincidence of who was passing by, or had he been sought out? If so, for what reason?

He reached a corner at an intersection when he heard the voice again. "Dude." Mako felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly; instinct kicked in, and he whirled around, grabbing his follower's wrist in one hand and his shoulder in the other.

Shady Shin smiled, though not in a friendly way. "Still good reflexes," he observed.

Mako released him, but he wasn't smiling. "What are you doing here, Shin?"

"Got a message from Lightning Bolt Zolt. He wants to talk to you, at our new headquarters. Says he has a job offer."

If the message surprised Mako, he didn't show it. "Tell him I said, 'Thanks, but I'm not interested'."

Shady Shin frowned, looking Mako over. "You sure? You know Zolt pays well."

"I've got a job, and money's not really a problem now."

"Guess you wouldn't think so, living with a bunch of monks."

Mako took a deep breath, trying to keep his tone civil. "Look, Shin, I appreciate the offer. But, life's pretty good for Bolin and me. I don't want to mess that up. Remember, the last time we did anything for you, Bolin got kidnapped and almost lost his bending. So tell Zolt I'm sorry. The answer is no."

"_About_ that, last time," Shin said, his voice turning almost serious for a moment. "We've been low on bending members ever since. So we've gone back to hiring guys, like you. When we lost our bending, we lost half of our power, our edge on the other triads … we're just trying to survive now."

"So am I," Mako retorted. "That's all I've been trying to do, all my life. And right now, that means not getting mixed up with turf wars and stuff that could get me arrested."

Shady Shin sighed, shaking his head, as though in acceptance. "I'd hoped you would have an open mind," he said, starting to turn away.

Mako looked at him, wary and slightly suspicious. Then he looked the other way. "I _am_ sorry," he said, remembering what he had witnessed when he saw them at the Revelation.

"Yeah … so am I." When Mako turned back, all he saw was Shin's fist coming at him. He didn't have time to block it; the blow hit his face, and Mako stumbled backwards.

"What the—what was that for?"

"Boss's orders." With that, Shady Shin took another swing, but Mako was ready this time, and blocked him easily. It was soon obvious that Shin had little practice in hand-to-hand combat; he wasn't as much of a challenge without his waterbending.

After a minute of fighting, Mako managed to knock his former colleague onto the pavement. He stood tall over Shady Shin.

"Get off my case," Mako exclaimed angrily. "And stay away from me and Bolin."

Shin tilted his head up. "Too late," he said simply; he seemed to be looking at something beyond his opponent.

Mako stared at him, before turning to see what he was looking at. Three men were approaching the intersection—a waterbender on his left, a firebender ahead of him, and an earthbender on his right. He was shocked when he realized that they, too, were members of the Triple Threat Triad. He vaguely recognized them as people he'd hoped to see very little in the future. They were closing in on him.

What was this? An ambush? Were they mugging him, like a firebender had his parents? Memories of that day flashed across his mind's eye, even as he looked from one thug to another.

The firebender made the first move, sending an arc of fire toward him; Mako dissipated it, but had to duck to avoid an earthbent projectile. He didn't hold back his fire now; but he tried to fight defensively, not wanting to give the Triple Threats any valid reason to target him.

Suddenly something yanked his wrist back; the waterbender had caught him with a water whip. "Put him out," someone shouted.

He could just barely see, out of the corner of his eye, a hard clump of earth heading toward his head. The impact blew him back onto the ground.

He could hear the screech of tires on pavement. Through his blurred vision Mako could see the outline of Shady Shin and the benders. Then everything was dark.

* * *

"Um, table for two. I'm meeting someone here."

"Of course. Right this way …"

Korra followed the restaurant host to a small corner table, perfect for a couple. "Thanks," she said, sliding into the booth.

She wasn't nervous, not really. A little excited, perhaps. If this had been her first date ever, she would probably be a nervous wreck, considering it was Mako. She had felt more casual with Bolin. … His brother was something else.

She didn't expect to be waiting long; Mako's shift should have ended by now.

Korra supposed she should study the menu while she waited. She looked for a dish with meat, something that she could never have on Air Temple Island.

She tried to ignore the sideways glances people gave her. Of course she was recognizable as the Avatar; but she was even more noticeable because she was sitting by herself.

Korra remembered seeing Tahno sitting by himself in a restaurant. He hadn't been waiting for anyone. Which was worse, she wondered—having no expectation, or being disappointed?

She could hear the clock at Avatar Aang Memorial signal the time going by. She'd been here for thirty minutes … forty-five … an hour.

Mako didn't come.

The waiter kept coming over and asking if she was going to order. Korra felt embarrassed, not to mention confused and frustrated. She thought about leaving for quite a while before she finally stood and left the table. The place setting was left untouched; she hadn't bothered to order food just for herself.

"Nothing, huh?" The host at the door looked annoyed.

"Sorry," Korra muttered, trying to look sincerely apologetic as she exited the restaurant.

Naga wasn't there for her to ride away on. Instead she walked out to the docks, and pretended to be absorbed in studying the beautiful city encircling the bay.

Korra sniffed, trying to hold back her sobs. But she couldn't stop the tears. Crying was one of the things that she had learned to do since she came to Republic City. She knew it was a small thing to cry about, compared to the other anxieties that had brought her to tears in the past few months. But it still hurt.

* * *

**Illustration:** "heartbroken" by CupCakePandemic on DeviantArt.


	3. Ransom

_Published October 28, 2012_

**Author's Note:** A year ago I updated "The Last Misérables" right before Hurricane Irene was supposed to affect the area where I live. Now, I'm posting this right before Hurricane Sandy is about to hit us. So I say again, if you live on the East Coast, stay safe. God bless you.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
"Ransom"

Mako was uncomfortable, but mostly it was his head that hurt. He tried to stretch, to make sure his limbs still worked, but found that his hands were chained behind his back. If they'd been tied with rope, he would have been able to burn through them easily; even most metal could be melted, but doing so with these chains would result in burning himself.

"Welcome back, Mako."

Mako craned his neck to look at the speaker. Then a hand grasped the back of his shirt and forced him into a sitting position on the floor. He looked up and saw a man who he recognized as Lightning Bolt Zolt.

He looked somewhat different from the firebender Mako vaguely knew. For one thing, he was more disheveled than Mako had ever seen him. For another, his age was showing; he had known that Zolt was fairly old, in his forties or fifties, but now more of his hair was gray, and his face had more wrinkles—frown lines, perhaps.

Mako looked around at the interior of the Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. It was a large but slightly deteriorating place. Zolt wasn't alone; Shady Shin and the three benders who had attacked him were standing together.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on?" Mako said sardonically.

"_Well_ …" the waterbender started, tilting his head in consideration; but a look from Lightning Bolt Zolt cut him off. Zolt was clearly in charge of whatever was going on.

"He'll find out soon enough," the firebender said.

"Shouldn't be hard to guess," Zolt said, with a contemptuous look that Mako did not understand.

"What was all that about a job?" Mako asked, glaring at Shady Shin.

Shin walked over and crouched next to him. He was holding something in his hand. "You know, if you'd agreed, you might have saved yourself, your friends, and us a whole lot of trouble. But at least this way, there's a bonus."

Mako looked at him. "You know I'm not following."

"Does this ring a bell?" Shady Shin unfolded a newspaper and held it up in front of Mako's face. There was the picture of Team Avatar, the day they returned to Republic City, with Mako's arm around Korra's waist as the two of them waved to the crowd. The article below was the same one Asami had pointed out, about "The Avatar's Love Life".

Mako looked up over the tabloid, his brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How much are you worth to your girlfriend? I'm talking cash."

Mako blanched. "Don't tell me," he said, anger growing inside him.

"Money's tight, Mako. We've had to find a new pad since this one was raided. It's even harder not being able to bend—Zolt can't waltz into the power plant and generate lightning for fifty yuans an hour. You're dating a celebrity. That means you're worth something. A lot, actually."

Mako glowered at them. "You don't know Korra," he growled.

"Actually," the waterbender said, indicating himself and the other two benders, "the three of us have known her longer than you."

Mako stared at them. Then he remembered that Korra had known who and what the Triple Threats were. Hadn't she mentioned that she beat up some of them when she first came to Republic City? A smile flickered on Mako's face. "So you know she can beat you to a pulp if you cross her."

This comment was met with stony glares. Then the firebender answered, "Maybe she can; but she won't. Not when doing so would threaten _your_ safety."

Mako felt his stomach twist in fear; it was a good thing he hadn't eaten dinner. He wasn't sure for whom he was more afraid: Korra, or himself.

He remembered the shock and horror on her face when Amon revealed that he had Tenzin and the airbender children.

_He's trying to bait you._

_I don't __care__!_

She would try to rescue him. But she wouldn't be able to come up with the money. Unless, perhaps, there was something else these guys wanted from her …

Mako heard a door open, and then a gangster with a deep voice said, "The hawk's ready."

"Should we have him sign it?"

"Nah, this'll do."

Mako felt something yank at his neck; then he felt the fabric of his scarf move across his skin. "Hey!" He tried to look behind him, and saw Shady Shin folding up the scarf.

"This is our proof that you're here," Shin explained, with that smile that Mako now loathed.

Mako watched as they tied the scarf to the messenger hawk's case. Bolin and Asami knew its significance to him, but Korra was the only other person whom he had allowed to wear it.

_Dad. If you can't protect me … at least protect them._

* * *

Instead of taking the ferry, Korra dove into the water and alternately swam and waterbended her way to Air Temple Island. She wouldn't have wanted to see anyone on the boat; and the physical activity helped her to channel some of her frustration. She was hurt, and confused, and annoyed. Her instinct was to be angry, too; but it just didn't make sense. Did Mako have an explanation? She would find out soon enough.

Korra walked out of the water onto the moonlit beach. She bent the water out of her clothes and hair before going up into the Temple's living area. Inside, she found Bolin playing Pai Sho with Asami, who was patiently teaching him the game.

"Where's Mako?" Korra demanded.

Asami looked at her. "I was going to ask you that."

"What happened? Bad date?" Bolin asked, only half joking.

"There _was_ no date," Korra informed him angrily. "He's—what would he call himself—a no-good no-show. I waited for over an hour, but he never came."

Now Asami looked concerned. "We haven't seen him since we went to work this morning."

Bolin looked between the two girls, and then stood and left the room. Korra and Asami followed him into the playroom where Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were hanging out.

"Have you guys seen Mako?" Bolin asked.

Jinora looked up from the book she was reading. "He never came back from the power plant," she reported.

"Ooh! Could we ride Naga and look for him?" Ikki asked, clapping her hands together.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Ikki," Korra said, though she wasn't sure herself. She felt a bit of déjà vu, remembering how Mako had once come to her asking about Bolin's whereabouts. She had ended up embarking on an unbelievable adventure, resulting in the discovery of a potential revolution.

The three teenagers walked around the perimeter of the island, calling out Mako's name. Korra even thought to check the attic and other secluded places, wondering vaguely if he would rather have been alone than with her. But after half an hour they concluded that Mako was not on the island.

"Okay, now I'm worried," Korra said frankly when they regrouped on the beach.

"Well, if he's not here, then he has to be on the mainland," Bolin reasoned, trying his best to be as logical as his brother.

"But where would he go?" Asami asked. The three friends exchanged glances, looking lost.

Something passed over their heads and landed on the wooden railing of the roofed walkway. At first Korra thought it was one of the winged lemurs. But then she glanced again, and saw that it was some kind of large bird with red feathers.

Asami followed her gaze. "Is that a messenger hawk? I haven't seen one of these in years," Asami remarked.

"I have," Bolin said. "The Triple Threat Triad use them as spies and messengers."

At this, Korra and Asami exchanged surprised and concerned glances. Bolin looked between the two of them, and then realized what he had just said.

The three of them scrambled up the beach to the lantern-lit walkway. Sure enough, the bird had a tube-shaped container strapped to its back. Bolin approached the bird slowly; the girls had to wonder whether he was good with animals or actually had experience with messenger hawks.

After a moment Bolin uncapped the tube and pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out. "What is it?" Korra asked apprehensively.

As he read, Bolin's expression became surprised. "Oh, no." His face fell as he finished reading. "No, no, no …"

"What does it say?" Asami urged.

"This is bad."

"_What is it?_" Korra demanded.

Bolin looked up at them, his eyes unusually cautious. "Well, actually, there's a little bit of good news. Mako didn't stand you up, Korra."

"He didn't?" Her eyes lit up with surprise, which quickly turned to relief and hope.

"And the bad news?" Asami asked, still looking concerned.

"It's … here." Bolin bowed his head and thrust the scroll to her. Korra took it, and Asami read over her shoulder.

_Avatar Korra: If you want your firebender released, bring ten thousand yuans to the Triple Threat Triad Headquarters. You have twenty-four hours_.

Korra stared at the message in shock. Asami covered her mouth in horror. Meanwhile, Bolin was examining the container carried by the messenger hawk. "There's something else here," he said, before pulling out a long piece of cloth.

Korra vaguely recognized it; she had worn it once, at the Revelation. "Is that …"

"Mako's scarf," Asami said grimly.

Bolin stared at the scarf in his hands. Korra wondered what was running through his mind now. She herself was still trying to process what they had just learned.

"We need to show this to Tenzin," Asami said, trying to grasp at something—anything—to do. "He can call Beifong—"

"No." Korra shook her head. "If the police get involved, it'll only put Mako in more danger." It was strange, being able to think strategically when she was struggling to stay together emotionally. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were used to such trauma.

"This doesn't make sense." Bolin looked angry and confused, clutching the scarf in his fists. "Why would they kidnap Mako? Even since we stopped doing jobs for them, we've stayed neutral—"

Asami's eyes bulged. "_You_ and _Mako_ were part of a _bending triad_?"

"It was years ago! Our folks died, we were on the streets with no jobs, no protection—stuff the Triple Threats said they could give us. We didn't hurt anyone, just ran numbers, and, did odd jobs …."

Asami still looked upset. No, that wasn't it—all three of them were upset—Asami looked hurt, somehow. Korra leaned over to Bolin. "The Agni Kai Triad killed her mother," she whispered.

Bolin's eyes widened at this; then he slid a hand over his face in embarrassment. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry."

Asami folded her arms, looking down at the ground. "My dad hates all benders because of what happened to my mom. But, if anyone deserves the blame, it's just those small groups of criminals."

"They _do_ use their bending to oppress people," Korra admitted, remembering her first encounter with bending gangsters.

"That's why Amon targeted them for the Revelation," Bolin remembered. From wanted criminals, the people's hatred for benders had escalated, until they were ready to take the same action against innocent civilians, and even children.

"You know these guys better than we do," Korra said, looking to Bolin. "Do you think they'd … kill … anyone?"

Bolin looked at her, fear entering his eyes for the first time. Then he bowed his head, thinking. "Hard to say. In Mako's case, they've left him alone even though he knows their hideouts and stuff. Which makes me think no." He hesitated. "On the other hand … no one person is more important than the Triad. So yeah, they could kill, if they needed to."

"So why are they ransoming him?" Asami asked.

"Guess they think since I'm the Avatar I must have a lot of money," Korra said bitterly. "Hmph."

"This is going to sound crazy," Asami said. "But, shouldn't we tell the police, or _something_?"

Korra shook her head. "Saikhan may mean well, but he's only shown incompetence. If the police get mixed up in this, it'll just be more dangerous when we go to get Mako back."

"What about Lin Beifong?" Bolin questioned.

"She's too well-known, they'd see her as just as much of a threat."

"So what do we do?" Asami asked, with a slightly desperate look in her eyes.

"Suppose we cooperate with these guys. How are we going to pay the ransom?" The three exchanged glances, before Korra and Bolin's gazes both fell on Asami.

"Asami," Bolin began, knowing it would be better if he asked rather than Korra. "I hate to ask you for something like this, but …"

"Don't be silly! I'd help in a heartbeat—for any of you," Asami said. Then she hesitated. "There's just one problem. The police are tracking my assets because I'm funding the rebuilding. I even made a budget with Saikhan and the Council. If I take out a huge amount, they'll notice it and wonder what it's for."

They were quiet for a moment. Then Bolin said, "I don't suppose you have a large amount of cash in your possession, do you?"

"I brought a thousand yuans of emergency money. This is definitely an emergency, but it's not enough."

"Could we borrow the money from someone? Like a bank?"

"A loan this big takes time to be processed."

Korra wasn't looking at either of them as they talked; she heard their words, and examined another idea in her mind. Finally she spoke up. "I think I know someone who might be able to help us."

* * *

Korra left a Tenzin note explaining exactly what was going on and what she planned to do. She ended it by saying that he shouldn't worry, unless they failed to be back in twenty-four hours. That was how long it had taken her to rescue Bolin when he was kidnapped, and to escape when Tarrlok abducted her.

The three teenagers plus Naga took the ferry to the mainland. They didn't say much; after Korra told them her idea there wasn't much for them to say.

Bolin unfastened the front of his tunic and tucked the scarf safely inside. He did it not with a feeling of ownership, but with the feeling of having responsibility for something that wasn't his. It had been his father's, but Bolin could only remember seeing it on Mako. He had to make sure he got the scarf back to him.

Korra gripped the railing of the ferry, trying to focus, to fight the feelings in her chest and stomach—the physical symptoms of fear, anxiety, and something that might have been approaching grief. She'd hoped that now that the revolution was over, she wouldn't experience those emotions anymore, or at least not as often. Of course as the Avatar it was likely that she would.

Was this how Mako had felt when she was kidnapped? Maybe it had been slightly different; he had told her that was when he realized that he loved her. Korra already loved him, and knew it too; that's why she was so afraid of losing him.

As the ferry made its way across Yue Bay, it passed Avatar Aang's memorial statue. It depicted Aang at the age he had been when he and Fire Lord Zuko founded Republic City: he was in his mid-teens, young but strong, his expression calm, serious, and confident.

Korra looked up at the statue with mournful, worried eyes. She tried to send a prayer—up, or inside herself, or to wherever Aang's spirit was now. _Please let Mako be all right. Help me find him. If it is possible, please let us all come out of this unharmed._

"Hey." She felt a hand on her shoulder, strong but gentle. Bolin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Mako I'm worried about." She looked at him curiously. "How about you?" Bolin seemed pretty calm considering his brother had been kidnapped.

Bolin looked away. "Y'know … when our parents died, Mako kept telling me, 'It's alright. We'll be okay.' I just wanted to curl up and cry." He glanced back at her, his expression serious—the way he'd looked when he reminded Korra that she had her own Team Avatar. "Listen, Mako and I, we've been through worse things. And you were with us for some of them." He smiled, something he was almost always able to do, no matter the circumstances. "We always came through okay."

Korra smiled weakly at him. On an impulse, Bolin removed his hand and put his arm around her.

Asami spoke without looking at them. "I wasn't able to do anything when a triad attacked my home." Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm going to make a difference this time."

* * *

**Music:**

"Looking at Aang's Statue" on the AvatarSpirit website, or "Tenzin's Decision" on the Avatar Wiki page for "Soundtrack of The Legend of Korra"

"Mako and Korra Theme" (so called on the Avatar Wiki page for "Soundtrack of The Legend of Korra")


	4. Settling Debts

_Published November 26, 2012_

Chapter Four:  
"Settling Debts"

It was strange for Mako, seeing all of the Triple Threats in the building at once, and watching them just wait around. Half of them seemed bored and lethargic; the other half appeared anxious, or even excited.

"How do we know they'll even come tonight?" the earthbender, Kentaro, asked no one in particular.

"We don't," Lightning Bolt Zolt answered simply.

"There's beds upstairs if you can't wait up," Shady Shin said from where he sat on the couch.

The next few hours saw the gangsters trickle out of the first floor area. Eventually only Two-Toed Ping and Shady Shin were left to guard Mako. "Why am I stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Ping grumbled.

"You're the bending guard," Shin spelled out. "I'm here to make sure you and the lookouts don't fall asleep."

Mako found himself listening for the toll of the clock at Avatar Aang Memorial, counting the hours as they were signaled. There were only two or three hours left until midnight. Mako almost wished he could sleep, but he knew he'd better stay awake and alert, in case Korra and the others arrived that night. He tried to busy himself with thinking up ways they could get out safely; but it all depended on what the others were planning to do, and he had no way of knowing that.

"What's she like?" Shady Shin asked conversationally.

Mako blinked at him. "Who?"

"Who do you think? Avatar Korra."

Mako looked at Shin incredulously. "Are we seriously having this conversation?" Whichever way you looked at it—as two guys discussing a girlfriend, or as a kidnapper wheedling information from a prisoner—it was just too weird to talk about.

"Hey, I was just being friendly."

"Friendly, huh? Is this your idea of a get-together?" Mako wriggled against his chains.

"Look, all I know about the Avatar is what Ping and the others said about her, and what's been said in the news. I'm just asking, is she all they make her out to be?"

Mako glared at him, and then looked away. "I can't really say." Not even the best journalist could adequately describe Korra. Mako had called her crazy, loyal, brave, selfless; she was a natural at most bending, but struggled with airbending and spirituality; she was tough, but could also be shy, soft, or even sweet. She was the most amazing being in their world; and yet she was still human, with fears and imperfections. They were what made her seem whole.

How could he even begin to explain that? Especially to Shady Shin?

"You wouldn't understand," Mako said bitterly. Korra was selfless in a way that would seem foreign to the Triple Threats. She did things to help people, without expecting anything in return. The Triple Threats only understood loyalty to their group, which extended to each other; but even then no individual was more important than the triad itself.

* * *

Though located in a mostly lower-class neighborhood, the apartment complex was designed for the frugal middle class. "It doesn't look like he's been living large," Bolin said frankly as he dismounted Naga.

Korra didn't answer. She tried to ignore the doubt that the Dragon Flats Boroughs seemed to permeate through her. They were already here; they had to at least try her idea, and if it didn't work, they would look for another way.

They left Naga outside while the three of them entered the building. Korra led the way up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" Asami asked.

"No, I'm not sure," Korra admitted. "But, he owes me a favor." She shrugged, and then stopped on a landing to read the name on the door. She waited until Bolin and Asami were beside her, and then knocked three times.

They waited a few minutes. Then Korra knocked again.

"Maybe he's not home?" Asami said, just when they heard footsteps approaching the door. There was a click, and then the door opened slightly, allowing a pale face to peer out.

"Hey Tahno," Korra said softly.

He blinked at her, opening the door a bit wider. "Korra?"

She wasn't alone. Tahno recognized Bolin, her teammate whom he had seen with her the night he met Korra. On her other side was Asami, the girl he'd met very recently.

"Can we talk to you?" Korra was looking at him in the way one would when one didn't know how the other would react.

"Uh, sure." Tahno stepped aside to let them come in. They entered the apartment quietly, and Tahno closed the door. Something made him lock and bolt it securely.

The three teens stood awkwardly, glancing around the living space. The apartment was comfortable enough, with a living room and a kitchen and a hallway leading to more rooms. But somehow it seemed lonely. Tahno probably hadn't been living here for very long now.

Tahno flowed down into a plush seat, and gestured for the others to do the same. "So, what's going on?"

Korra sank slowly into the couch, facing Tahno across the room. "Remember how you said you owe me a favor? Were you serious about that?"

Tahno studied her for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, now's your chance to do that, if you're able."

"What's the deal?"

It was Bolin who answered, after he and Asami sat down on either side of Korra. "Notice anyone missing?"

It took Tahno a minute to realize to whom he was referring. "Your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Mako's been kidnapped," Asami said, cutting to the chase. Tahno looked genuinely surprised. "The Triple Threat Triad kidnapped him and want us to hand over ransom money."

Understanding started to spread across Tahno's expression. He folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. "How much?" he asked, looking at Korra.

"Ten thousand yuans." Korra pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at him with something like shyness—no, more like embarrassment, if she was capable of feeling that. "I—I can't promise to pay that back, because I don't have that kind of money."

"Well," Asami put in, "I might be able to reimburse it, gradually—so you can think of it as a loan, paid back over time."

Korra nodded. "I hate to ask something like that of you, but—"

Bolin interrupted. "Look, you only won the pro-bending tournament because you cheated and bribed the referees, and they only let you have the championship pot because everyone felt sorry for your team after you lost your bending."

Tahno fixed a glare as hard as ice on Bolin. "Gee, no one's told me that before," he said sarcastically.

Korra clenched her fists, praying that Bolin hadn't just ruined their chances of getting help from Tahno.

The waterbender drummed his fingers on his arm, considering. "So, basically, you want me to hand over my savings and let you go off into the big city, supposedly to walk into the wolf-lions' den?"

Korra folded her hands and rested them on her knees. "Yes."

Tahno blew out a puff of air. "Okay. I'll do it."

"You will?" Korra looked pleased.

"You will?" Bolin was surprised.

"On one condition." He looked between the three of them, his eyes coming to rest on Korra. "If I'm going to finance your rescue mission, I want in."

They stared at him, not quite understanding. "I can't ask you to come with us," Korra said.

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

Asami looked surprised. Bolin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Korra raised an skeptical eyebrow at him. Last time Tahno had offered her something—private bending lessons, and the first shot in a duel—he'd been trying to trick her into forfeiting the tournament. They didn't have such comparably petty problems now, but she could tell it wasn't in his nature to offer things freely.

"Why would you want to help us even more?" Korra asked.

"First, I want to make sure you're not scamming me out of my savings. Second, if you're dealing with a Triad, you'll need all the help you can get. Third …" Tahno shrugged. "It's like you said. I owe you, _A_vatar."

The truth was, he had never felt gratitude before. He had never owed anyone anything. He didn't do favors, and no one did him favors—not for nothing.

Now, he was humble enough to know that he owed his renewed happiness and sense of purpose to Avatar Korra. And while there was no love lost between Tahno and the bending brothers, he and Korra had had a few moments of mutuality.

If he cleared up his debt now, maybe he could get on with his life, and stop thinking about her so much.

Korra studied him critically. "Think you'll be able to fight with us instead of against us?"

"I'll certainly try," Tahno promised.

Korra took a deep breath, just barely covering a sigh. "Okay, you're in."

"Excellent," Asami said, standing up.

"Wait; what are we doing?" Bolin looked confused.

"Most of my money's in the bank. We'll have to go there first." Tahno stood up. "I just need identification …" Tahno went further back in the apartment, to his room, where he had a bank card in a drawer.

He started back to the living area, but paused when he heard the others talking.

"We need him," Korra insisted.

"We need his money," Bolin corrected her. "We don't need _him_."

"What's your problem with this guy?" Asami asked.

"My problem, is that he's a nasty dude," Bolin said, sounding uncharacteristically harsh.

Korra spoke up. "I kind of want to trust him, but I know he's not really the best person. On the other hand, he's not evil, and he does owe me."

Asami was undecided, wavering between the two of them, and trying to be impartial. But then she said something that surprised all three of them. "You don't think he could be working with the Triads, do you?"

This suggestion was met with silence, until Korra spoke uncertainly. "I hadn't thought of that … I guess that would give him a stipend, since the Arena is still closed. He could put his waterbending to use that way."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Bolin piped up.

Tahno clenched his fist. He had half a mind to go in there and tell them off for—for what? Suspecting him? No—for talking about him as though he were someone expendable, when they had come here to ask for his help.

Just then Korra spoke up. "Bolin, remember when I joined the Fire Ferrets? You barely knew me, and Mako thought it was a bad idea. And I won't deny, that was an embarrassing first time. But then, we won the match."

"Don't be so modest," Asami chided, "_you_ won in the final round." She hadn't known the Fire Ferrets personally at the time, but she remembered hearing the commentary of that match on the radio, and reading about it in the papers the following day.

"My point is, you gave me a chance, and I proved myself."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bolin seemed to deflate. "You're the boss."

Tahno chose this moment to enter the room. The other three teenagers tried to look casual but eager to leave. "Are you ready?" Korra asked.

Tahno shrugged into his coat. "Let's do this," he said resolutely.

He'd show them.


	5. Suspicion

_Published December 29, 2012_

**Music:** "Hardboiled … Afraid" from _The Legend of Korra_ soundtrack/score

* * *

Chapter Five:  
"Suspicion"

When they stepped outside, Tahno took one look at the polar-bear dog, and his determination melted. "Are we riding _that_?" he asked incredulously.

"_She_ has a name," Korra said pointedly. "Naga. She's as much a hero as Bolin, Asami or myself."

"Really? I just seem to remember her roaring in my face. Not unlike someone else I know," he mused.

Korra raised one eyebrow at him, and then smiled slyly. "Are you scared?"

Tahno scoffed. "Of course not. She's just kind of conspicuous, don't you think?"

He had a point. Suddenly Korra wondered if it was possible that some of the Triple Threats could be tracking them. It wasn't impossible …

"I used to have a car," Asami admitted, "but it kind of got destroyed by a Mecha Tank."

"Do you ever do things normally? Like, take the streetcar?"

"Okay, you can take public transportation," Bolin said as he mounted Naga.

Asami and Korra glanced between the two boys; then Korra moved to stand next to Tahno. "We'll meet you outside the bank," she said to the other two.

Asami nodded and joined Bolin on Naga, who started off at a run. Tahno tossed his head in the direction of a streetcar stop just a block away. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Korra had never ridden the trolley before, though she had seen it roll along down the streets. She remembered sitting with Mako at a stop like this, trying to decipher some Equalist fliers during their search for Bolin. The memory made that heavy feeling in her heart return, though she tried not to let it show.

They didn't have to wait long before the electric vehicle came up along the track. Tahno payed their fare, and Korra took a seat by the window. Tahno followed and sat next to her, though they didn't look at each other as the trolley started forward. Korra looked out the window, pretending to watch the buildings they passed.

Tahno gave her a sideways glance. "Are you worried?"

Korra decided not to deny it; she had done that once, when she felt scared, and lying about how she felt hadn't helped at all. "Yeah, I am."

"Thought you liked challenges. That's one thing we have in common," he said offhandedly.

"Uhm, no. I embrace challenges, because they're chances to prove myself. You look for challenges, because you seem to like showing off to people."

"And you don't?" Korra opened her mouth to argue, but Tahno went on doggedly, "Don't tell me you don't like it, when you're moving in the ring, and then the crowd cheers and you soak in the fact that it's for you?"

Sure, she had felt that energy and awe, but she still felt like her reasons for pro-bending were different from his. "I rest my case."

"What about the whole 'revolution'? Didn't you help stop it?"

"Yeah, but I never asked for that. I was pulled into it. I fought because it threatened the people I care about." She sounded defensive, now. Korra folded her arms and turned away.

Tahno's gaze became wary, almost concerned. He'd seen Korra act angry or defensive, but that reaction had seemed more … sensitive.

"Are you talking about Mako?" He'd heard something about Korra being in a relationship with him.

Korra grunted, bowing her head unwillingly. "This happened to him because of his connection to me. I'm the reason this happened. If he's hurt because of me …" Korra bowed her head, closing her eyes in anguish and—anger? When her eyes opened, her face was set in a determined, almost defiant expression.

She really loved him, Tahno observed. The way she talked about him, it didn't seem like a passing affair (the kind of relationship Tahno usually had with girls). Hers was deeper, fiercer.

"What is it about him?"

Korra stared at him, and then her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you … jealous?" she said, with an incredulous smile that bordered on a smirk.

Tahno scoffed. "You wish."

"No, I don't."

Tahno looked slightly taken aback by this, but then appeared nonchalant again. "You didn't answer my question," he said, examining his fingernails, as though he couldn't care less.

Korra studied him, wondering just how much honest curiosity this boy had in him. Maybe he was just trying to fill any awkward silence during their journey.

Korra blew out a puff of air. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you," she muttered. Tahno waited, and she started talking without his prompting again.

"You know, Mako's really strong, and he acts like he's kind of hardened—at least he used to. But when I helped him rescue his brother, he opened up to me. He has a lot of love in him, and he can be sweet or romantic if he wants to be." She paused, and then looked at Tahno. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?"

He blinked at her. That _was_ personal. And coming from her … awkward, to say the least.

Tahno looked out at the back of the seat in front of them. "I guess not."

Korra studied him just a moment longer before looking in the same direction he was. "Well, when you fight in a war alongside someone … it changes things. I can't explain all of it."

Tahno didn't respond, just looked at her, thinking about those words. Then Korra's eyes met his. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tahno's eyebrows rose, and he turned his head away quickly. He wondered what she had seen in his expression. Admiration? He wanted to scoff; he'd never admired anyone before, at least not that way.

He wasn't jealous of Mako. At least not for having Korra. Just for having that kind of relationship, a kind that Tahno had never experienced. He used to have lots of girls who wanted to be his; but he'd never had anything that deep.

"You _do_ owe me, Tahno," Korra contended. "You better not mess this up."

There was that smug smile that she so disliked. "Don't worry. I'll help you save your boyfriend." He gave an ever-so-slight tug on her high ponytail.

Instantly her hand was on his wrist, her eyes glaring into him. "Do you want your bangs burned, Tahno?" Korra threatened.

His fingers released her hair, and she let go of his wrist. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, but the silence was not unfriendly.

* * *

The polar-bear dog was faster than the trolley, so Asami and Bolin reached the bank first and had to wait out front for Korra and Tahno.

"I miss General Iroh," Asami said. "Remember, last time we rode Naga together, he was with us?"

"Yeah …" Bolin seemed to be only half listening.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked, curious and concerned. Bolin was Mako's brother, probably the one person he was closest to.

"Of course I'm okay," Bolin said innocently. "I'm just, you know, grappling with Korra's decision to entrust my brother's life in the hands of a rival who said he'd send us to a _watery grave_."

Asami blinked at him. "Really, he said that, after Korra bested him during our match," Bolin added.

"He doesn't seem so bad now," she said.

"He's just being nice to Korra because she gave him back his waterbending. That's all he cares about, being the best at everything. You saw how he cheated during the Tournament."

Asami cringed a little, remembering how the Wolfbats had hurt her friends during that fateful match.

"If Mako was here, he'd say we shouldn't involve him," Bolin concluded.

"Hmph. If Mako was here, we wouldn't have to rescue him, so we wouldn't be on this mission."

"… Good point."

They could see the trolley coming up the street, toward the stop on their block. "Korra seems to trust Tahno, so I do, too," Asami said.

Their friend and ally came running up to them a minute later. "Good, we're all here," Korra said. Tahno started to open the door.

"Let's not all go in at once," Asami said. They didn't want to draw any attention to themselves—and Korra was likely to do that, wherever she went.

"I'll go with Tahno," Bolin volunteered. He figured that someone ought to keep an eye on Tahno.

Bolin had never actually been inside the bank before. When he compared it to other places he'd seen, he thought it fell in between City Hall and the Sato mansion. It was fancy but somehow austere, in an efficient sort of way.

He stood back while Tahno filled out a withdrawal form and handed it to the teller. He found himself reaching into his shirt to pull out the scarf hidden there. It had been his father's, he knew and vaguely remembered, but he associated it more with his brother, as Mako was the only person he'd seen wearing it these past ten years.

"What's that?"

Bolin quickly stuffed the scarf back into his coat. "Just something of Mako's," he murmured. He could feel Tahno studying him.

They stood waiting, glancing around, mostly avoiding eye contact. Then Tahno broke the silence, casting a glance at the entrance. "So, what's the deal with the Sato girl?"

Bolin cast him a slightly suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Tahno said. "But I'm curious. If Asami's father is an Equalist, why'd you let her join the group? What makes you so sure she's trustworthy?"

Bolin stared at Tahno for a second. Then he let out a strange-sounding laugh. "Of all the people who could ask that question, you're the one in the least position to ask it."

"You still haven't answered it."

"Look, Asami turned against her father to save us, and then she was ready and willing to fight alongside us against the Equalists. She never liked them, and she's our friend. She's proven herself more than once." He couldn't say the same of Tahno. Not yet, anyway.

"Sign here, please," the teller said politely. Tahno took the pen and signed the receipt. Then, finally, she handed him a thick envelope.

"Thank you very much," Tahno said, before heading out the door, with Bolin on his heels. Korra and Asami were just outside, and looked hopeful when they saw the boys.

"Here." Tahno held the envelope out to Korra. "You hold on to this."

"Thank you so much," Korra said gratefully, with more intensity than she'd once had in her resentment toward him.

"So, are we doing this rendezvous now?" Asami asked. Korra nodded.

Bolin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's not too late if you want to back out," he said offhandedly. "I mean, this is huge, what you just did. I'd say this settles any debt."

Tahno looked at him. "Well, if it makes you guys so uncomfortable, I can leave—"

"No," Asami said without thinking. The others looked at her. "I mean … we do have strength in numbers. If you're willing, we could really use your help."

"Yeah," Korra agreed as she mounted Naga, "what she said."


	6. Rendezvous

_Published January 24, 2013_

**Author's Note:** I want to clarify that the place where they are meeting is the same headquarters the Triple Threat Triad used as seen in "The Revelation." But they don't plan to use it hereafter, because it was discovered by the Equalists, and Korra will now know its location.

**Illustration:** "Be Careful, Avatar" by compoundbreadd.

* * *

Chapter Six  
"Rendezvous"

Bolin knew the way best, so he steered Naga, with Korra, Tahno, and Asami sitting behind him on the saddle. When they gained speed, Asami had to hold on to Tahno to avoid falling off in the back. He didn't seem to mind, though.

The girls vaguely recognized the area, having each been there once before. It was a somewhat shady, lower middle-class area. The buildings were large but slightly run-down. The blocks and streets seemed to form a grid, or a maze that you could easily get lost in. There were no other vehicles or passersby in this place, at this time of night.

"Whoa!" Bolin cried, causing Naga to halt as she crossed a street. "Back up!" Naga went backward a few steps, onto a sidewalk in the shadow of a building.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

Bolin got down from the saddle and peered around the corner, down the street they had been about to cross. "That's it, down there. Those guys are guarding the entrance."

The other three poked their heads out above Bolin's. Korra recognized the building further down the street, with an overhanging roof in front of the entrance. Two thugs were standing on either side of the double-doored entrance. "Mako's in there," Korra murmured. That knowledge, coupled with the possibility of danger, made her heart rate quicken already.

"Why are we hiding?" Tahno asked in a hushed voice.

Korra drew back. "Because we don't want them to feel threatened by a task force and an attack polar-bear dog. We need to be smart about this."

Bolin blinked at her, and then smiled. "Hey, that's what Mako always says."

Korra nodded. He had said it to her at the Revelation. She had been willing to move in and rescue Bolin in front of a crowd. Mako had held her back, insisting that they be cautious and think through their actions. That was one thing he had taught Korra since she met him.

The others stepped away from the corner to look at her, the apparent team leader. "So, what's the plan?" Bolin asked, punching his fist into his other hand.

Korra glanced around at the group. Tahno, a waterbender; Asami, a martial artist; Bolin, an earthbender; Naga, a polar-bear dog; and herself, the Avatar. She didn't know how many people they would have to face inside, or whether the encounter would culminate in a fight.

"Bolin and I will go in first." Korra looked to Tahno, Asami, and Naga. "You three wait in the alleyway next to that building. If we're not back with Mako in—ten minutes, then you guys try to see what's going on. If you hear a fight, then you can move in."

Asami looked disappointed, but accepting. "Okay. Good luck."

Korra nodded. "Look out for each other, okay?" she said, glancing between Asami and Tahno.

"We will," Tahno promised. He walked up to Korra, until their faces were as close as they'd been at their first confrontation. Only now there was no hostility; his smile was (mostly) real now. Korra blushed slightly as Tahno reached out and tilted her chin up. "Be careful, Avatar."

Korra tried to smile, and caught Tahno's wrist in her opposite hand. "Careful yourself." She glanced at Asami. "See you soon." Then she and Bolin turned the corner, and started walking down the street.

They kept a moderate pace, trying to seem calm as they approached. Bolin stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing all around in an attempt to appear casual. "You nervous?" he asked Korra.

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"You can let me do the talking," Bolin said in a low voice. "I know some of these guys. Just stay cool."

The two thugs guarding the entrance were dressed in blue and green, a waterbender and an earthbender. As they drew closer, Korra recognized them, but that was only slightly surprising.

"_Av-_a-_tar_ Korra," the waterbender said as they came up. She couldn't tell whether he was pleased or annoyed to see her.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," she said coolly.

"You—know each other?" Bolin said, looking between them in surprise.

"I ran into these two, my first day in town," Korra said. She had tried not to think much about that episode, her first encounter with real "bad guys." She was proud of the skill she'd displayed, but she knew now that she'd been pretty naïve about fighting them.

"Oh." Bolin glanced at the man, who he vaguely remembered meeting years before. "It's Mazda, right?"

The man nodded once. "You'll remember Kentaro—" The large earthbender thug inclined his head. "—and Two-Toed Ping is inside."

"And my brother?" Bolin questioned, folding his arms.

"Him too." Mazda gestured to the door, which Kentaro opened. "They're expecting you." Korra shot him a mistrustful glance as she followed the earthbenders inside.

She vaguely recognized the place from the last time she had been here. The interior was large, with a stairway on the right and a door leading to more rooms on the left. The only real furniture were a few chairs, a low table, and a couch where two gangsters were talking. They looked like buddies hanging out, though they could have been talking about any manner of illicit activity.

"Hey, she's here!" one of them called out, as though to alert someone else.

The other, a man in Water Tribe clothes, stood up, looking almost genuinely happy to see them. "Bolin! And—Avatar Korra. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. Shady Shin." He put his hands together in a mock bow.

"Hey." Bolin lifted his hand in a halfhearted greeting.

A few more people came down a stairwell on the right; leading them was Lightning Bolt Zolt, who strode up to the newcomers. Korra was reminded of her old visions of Yakone, seeing a callous middle-aged man.

"Avatar Korra," Zolt greeted. His voice was gravelly, and had the potential to be harsh, though for the moment he acted cordial. "Welcome. Bolin—welcome back."

"I would say 'Good to be back,' but given the circumstances …" Bolin said ambivalently.

Zolt looked to the two guards. "Kentaro, as you were." The earthbender went back outside, and there was a sound like a door locking.

"Look." Korra got to the point, tired of waiting. "We brought your money. Now where's Mako?"

Zolt held up his hand, signaling to Shady Shin standing at the back of the room. The earthbender opened the door on the far wall, and Two-Toed Ping escorted Mako in. His hands were bound behind his back; he had cuts and bruises, and his clothes had tears and scorch marks; but he was alive, and in relatively decent shape.

He looked up when he was pushed into the room. He started slightly at seeing Korra and Bolin; then his expression seemed torn between jubilee and fear.

"Bro!" Bolin exclaimed happily.

Korra wasn't one to show her emotions in front of everyone, especially these people. She tried to act normal, even as her heart swelled with relief. "Hey," she said, offering Mako a smile.

"Hey, guys." Mako shrugged one shoulder, unable to wave. "Thanks for coming."

Bolin's tone was casual. "You're okay?"

"Well, that depends on the Avatar here," Lightning Bolt Zolt said loftily.

"We brought your money," Korra said bluntly, pulling the envelope out of her belt pocket. Mako looked surprised, but said nothing.

Mazda laughed, circling the two newcomers. "It was never about the money—though it is a nice bonus," he added, swiping the package out of Korra's hand.

"Bonus?" Korra repeated, incredulous and suspicious.

Bolin was also confused. "What else do you want?"

"I was telling the truth when I said I had a job for you," Shady Shin said to Mako. "It wasn't about making money. It was all about talking to Korra here."

Mako looked furious. Bolin's hand tightened on Korra's arm. Korra shook him off gently and faced the Triple Threats' leader. "What do you want with me?"

Zolt addressed Korra. "You were at the Revelation. You must've seen Amon take our bending." He gestured to himself, Shady Shin, and two others dressed in fire and earth colors. Korra nodded, her eyes narrowed. "We want it back."

"Without the police check-in," she realized.

Zolt nodded. "If you restore our bending, all three of you can go free."

"I knew it." Mako was looking at Zolt with renewed, unconcealed loathing. "I knew it wasn't that simple, that there was something else …"

"I'll do it." Korra spoke to the floor, her voice flat but carrying.

"What? No!" Mako started to protest. If those four had their bending back, it would make the whole situation more dangerous, and who knew if they could be trusted to keep such a bargain?

"Really?" Shady Shin and the other two former benders looked surprised but pleased. "That was surprisingly easy."

"You don't have to do that," Mako said softly.

Korra looked steadily at him. "Yes," she said, "I do."

"It's not worth it," Mako insisted.

There was something in her eyes that he couldn't identify, something that was at once both hard and soft. "I disagree," she said flatly.

"I agree with her disagreement," Bolin said earnestly. Korra and Mako glanced at him, as did a few of the Triple Threat gangsters.

"I don't like it, but what choice do I have?" Korra asked rhetorically. If she refused, she doubted that they would let her and Bolin leave, and they could do even worse damage to Mako.

"That's right, what choice _do_ you have?" Mazda echoed, smirking at the teenagers. Two-Toed Ping, who was still standing next to Mako, conjured a fire in his hand. Mazda looked directly at Korra. "It's a long way to the hospital, and _you're_ not the only one who'd be going."

Korra swallowed. "I get it," she said truthfully. She looked around at the six Triple Threat members, four of whom needed bending. "Who's first?"

"Me," Lightning Bolt Zolt said. This had probably been decided beforehand.

"Let's get this over with." She stepped forward to Zolt, who knelt down in front of her.

Korra placed her left hand firmly on his shoulder, and held her right hand to his forehead. Then she took a deep breath, steeling herself. The others stared as Korra closed her eyes; then they opened and started to glow.

She waited, but she didn't feel the same energy flowing through her or between them. She tried to think about fire, but she couldn't communicate it to him. She tried to call on her past lives, but she felt no other presence inside her.

Then there was something: the glow became a flash. Then the light was gone.

Zolt and Korra both groaned as the connection broke; Korra staggered, and fell to her knees. She looked up at a concerned Bolin standing next to her. "Did it work?" she murmured, pressing a hand against her head.

Zolt stood up slowly. He flexed his fingers, then turned to the side and punched forward.

Nothing happened.

Ironically, the onlookers were just as amazed as they would have been if fire had shot out of Zolt's fist. But no one was more surprised than the three teenagers, who looked worried and frightened as well.

The former firebender looked down menacingly at Korra. "You fool," he spat.

"I don't understand." Korra looked forlorn and worried. Bolin helped her up, and kept one arm around her, either to be protective or reassuring.

"What do you want to do, boss?" a former earthbender asked.

"Shin, get over here." Shady Shin obeyed, coming over to Zolt, who looked to Korra. "Try it again."

"I don't know—"

"_Now!_"

Korra apprehensively put her hands on Shady Shin's forehead and shoulder. The man looked almost scared, especially when he saw that Korra was too.

The Avatar took a deep breath, trying to relax and focus. She thought about water this time, and imagined a current moving from her to Shady Shin.

_Aang? I'm trying to save someone I love, here. If you can help me in any way, now would be a good time to!_

"Come on," Bolin murmured. Just then Korra's eyes lit up again; Shady Shin held his breath; then a flash, and the two separated as though someone had pulled them away.

"Agh!" Korra pulled at her hair in frustration. "I don't get it!" She had restored people's bending before, almost effortlessly. Why couldn't she do it now? It was like trying to airbend after the other elements had come so easily to her. She didn't understand what was stopping her now.

The Triple Threats were unsympathetic. "You're the Avatar," a former firebender said. "_Figure it out_."

Korra glared at him. "And if I can't?"

Lightning Bolt Zolt spoke up. "We got plenty of time. Shin, why don't you let Councilman Tenzin know they won't be home for while? Unless they can pay for a ride home." Korra and Bolin exchanged surprised and frightened glances, realizing that they were going to be ransomed as well.

"What price?"

"For the Avatar and her sidekick … twenty-five thousand."

"Sidekick," Bolin murmured. "I must admit, I like the sound of that."

"You can't do this!" Mako burst out.

"Tenzin is a monk," Korra informed them. "He doesn't have a load of money."

"He's a Council member," Zolt said flatly. "The city can pay for the Avatar's safe return."

Korra stepped forward. "Alright, you can keep me here, but at least let them go. You don't need them now."

"That's not true. They're insurance."

"No," Mako broke in, "not Bolin. This doesn't involve him."

Bolin started to back away, but the other two former benders seized him, forcing his arms behind his back.

"Sorry, boys," Zolt said, not sounding sorry at all. "I can't risk you messing things up trying to save her."

Mako looked to Korra in despair. But then, he was surprised to see her smile slightly at him, a somewhat mischievous look in her eye. It was a look that said, _Don't worry. It's not over yet. Trust me_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had to make up names for the Triple Threat members who aren't named in the show. Kentaro is a Japanese name, meaning "sharp" or "big boy". And yes, Mazda is named after the car company.


	7. Rescue

_Published February 18, 2013_

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry this took so long! I think the length of this update will make up for it. Truthfully, I'm a little nervous about this chapter—at least the second half. Fight scenes aren't my forté, and here I'm trying to balance them with character interactions as well. Let me know whether you think it plays out realistically.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
"Rescue"

It was chilly in the darkened alleyway. Asami stuffed her hands in the pockets of her overcoat. Tahno had his arms folded. Both were staring at the ground before them, occasionally glancing off to the side. Naga sat on her hind legs, alert and ready to pounce, though for the moment all was quiet—almost deceptively quiet.

Asami's mind was on the triads, on everything she knew or had heard about them. She understood that they were organized crime rings, composed mostly of adult males.

She knew that cooperating with them was the safest thing—not only for Korra, but also for others whom the triads threatened and blackmailed and bullied. Cooperating and giving in to their demands granted immediate safety. But it also allowed them to continue doing what they did. It put off short-term problems while perpetuating the long-term one.

Asami glanced again at the building Bolin and Korra had entered, where Mako probably was. She wondered if there was anything inside that could help the police better track the criminals. Would they keep financial records of the crimes they committed? They must have some kind of ledger, a record of people or profits, something that could be turned over to the police. But Korra had made it clear that their only objective was to get Mako out safely.

Asami sighed. She hated not knowing, being left out. She had felt that way the night they discovered the tunnel under her father's workshop. One couldn't wait around forever.

"I wish we knew what's going on in there," she said, if only to break the silence.

Tahno shrugged. "It's only been five minutes. If they don't come out in another five, we'll go."

A sad, ironic smile tugged at the corners of Asami's mouth. "If my father saw me now, he'd either die from shame, or have a heart attack from worrying about me."

Tahno glanced sideways at her. "Your dad's Hiroshi Sato?"

The fact that he asked the question meant that he knew the answer. But Asami nodded anyway. "Yeah. Entrepreneur, Future Industries founder, Equalist collaborator."

Earlier, Tahno had questioned Bolin about the Satos to be contrary and hint that trusting him wasn't as questionable as trusting some others. But Bolin's answer had made him curious. "So, how come your dad joined the Equalists, and you didn't?"

Asami looked at him, frowning a little. Her mouth opened slightly, but she didn't answer right away. Then she sighed, bowing her head.

"My father said he joined them because of what happened to my mother. When I was about six years old, the Agni Kai triad broke into our house. My mom was killed by a firebender."

Tahno glanced up to look at her. "I'm sorry." He couldn't remember the last time he'd said those words; Tahno never apologized, because he never regretted anything he did, much less tried to make up for it.

"Thanks," Asami said, the now almost automatic response to that phrase. "You know, after my mom died, my dad enrolled me in self-defense classes, so I'd be able to take care of myself even though I'm not a bender. But I never had anything against benders in general. I only recently found out that he did, for a long time." She laughed humorlessly. "When I confronted him about it, you should have heard the way he talked—it was like weird, twisted idealism. Then he asked me to join him, right there, in front of Korra and the boys."

There was a moment of silence, which Tahno broke to get her going again. "So, he invited you to join them. Why didn't you?"

"I just … never agreed with what they did. And there was no way I was going to help him hurt my friends, and other good people who just happened to be benders." She looked sideways at him. "I was there, the day you lost your bending. I was so afraid for Korra and the boys—and you and your teammates—I started to get out of my seat, thinking maybe I could help, but my dad pulled me back and told me not to get involved." She snorted a little. "And it turned out, he was the one who manufactured the electric gloves they used at the Arena. Motivations aside, I couldn't help anyone who used methods like theirs. So I joined Korra instead."

Tahno was silent, thinking about that. It all sounded reasonable; she'd probably had plenty of time, both before and after the fact, to think about where she stood.

"Can I ask you something? About you and them?" Tahno asked.

"Sure," Asami replied.

"Do you ever get the feeling that, even though you're working with these guys, you aren't really part of the group?"

"No." Her answer was simple, unhesitating, and free of doubt.

"Really?"

Asami paused, considering. "Maybe when they were just a Pro-Bending team," she admitted. "Mako was my boyfriend, my only real connection to them. Bolin and Korra were my friends by default. Then when the Arena shut down, I invited the boys to stay at my house. But I think they really started to include me after I turned against my father, and the boys and I moved to Air Temple Island with Korra." She smiled a little, remembering. "That was when we formed the new Team Avatar. It was like, we weren't going to sit around and see what the Equalists would do next. We were going to do something about it. And since we were living with the Avatar, it only made sense that we should help her do her job."

She stopped, realizing that she was doing most of the talking in this conversation. "Sorry, I'm rambling," she said apologetically.

"No, that makes sense."

Asami peered at him, trying to see behind the locks of hair that covered half of his face. "Was there a purpose behind your question?"

Tahno was silent for a moment; Asami thought she saw him flex his fingers around his folded arms. Finally he spoke. "I'm not a part of 'Team Avatar'. Am I?"

Asami blinked at him, and found that she wasn't able to answer. Tahno nodded. "Exactly."

"Maybe you could be," Asami offered. "I mean, you don't have to move into the Air Temple, but if you want to help us out whenever we have a problem—a crisis, an attack, a rescue—I don't think they'd turn you down."

"I'm not so sure. They don't like me, Asami." It was the first time he had spoken her name aloud.

"I'm not so sure that's true," Asami said thoughtfully. "I think Korra, at least, is warming up to you."

A smile tugged at the corners of Tahno's mouth. "And you?"

Asami shrugged. "I haven't known you for as long as they have. But I can't deny that you're a skilled fighter." She had seen him fight in the Arena more than once. "I think you're valuable to us. You just have to show that you are. And you're already on your way to doing that—you're helping us rescue Mako. Thank you, by the way," she said suddenly.

"You're welcome," Tahno said automatically, though his eyes were slightly confused.

Asami smiled, with some quality or emotion that he couldn't identify. "Mako's still my friend, and teammate. I'd hate to lose—"

Suddenly a shrill whistle pierced the air. Tahno recognized it, from the night he first met Korra. And now he knew what it meant, what she was doing.

Naga leapt to her feet, and before they could stop her, she ran out of the alley, turning the corner and charging at the double doors.

"Come on!" Asami pounded the pavement, chasing after the polar-bear dog. Tahno swiftly bended some water from the snowy sidewalk and rushed after them.

* * *

"What was that for?" Zolt demanded after Korra whistled. Mazda started to tackle her; Korra didn't resist, since that would probably spur them to hurt Mako and Bolin.

Then they heard Kentaro pound on the door. "We got company!" That was all he had time to say, before Naga charged at the door, breaking it down in her run.

Bolin was able to break free and pull Mako to the side as Naga all but pounced on the Triple Threats. The men screamed, cursed, and scattered as she ran around the wide room, knocking over what little furniture there was. Korra took advantage of their surprise to turn on Mazda, initiating a hand-to-hand fight. Two-Toed Ping tried to throw some fire at Naga, but Tahno doused it quickly as he followed in after her.

"_Tahno?_" Mako said in disbelief.

His former rival smiled smugly and saluted him with two fingers. "Good to see you, too."

"Nice of you to show up," Korra said wryly, before resuming her fight with Mazda and two non-benders.

Asami came over and knelt down next to the brothers. "Asami?" Mako looked surprised and slightly dismayed.

"Go help them," she said to Bolin, who stood up and went to Korra's side to fight. Asami pulled a pin out of her hair. "I'll have you free in a second," she promised, as she started to pick the lock on the chains around Mako's hands.

"You all shouldn't be here—especially you, Asami—"

She cut him off as the chains finally gave way. "I lost one family member to a triad." She grasped his arm and helped him stand. "I'm not going to lose another," she said, looking at him with something like fierceness.

Naga knocked Shady Shin down on his hands and knees behind the table on which he had left the magazine. He picked up the tabloid, studied the picture, and then lowered it to look at Asami. "The Sato heiress?" he said, looking incredulous but almost happy. "One would _think_ you'd know better than to come here."

Asami turned, narrowing her eyes at the man. Tahno had never seen the sweet-tempered girl look so dangerous. It was almost alluring.

Before either Asami or Mako could turn on Shady Shin, an earth disc hit him in the back, knocking him forward so he landed flat on his face. "And one would _think_ you'd know better than to mess with Team Avatar," Bolin said.

Mako couldn't help smiling as he stood and joined his brother. The polar-bear dog and the five teenagers clashed against the seven Triple Threats. Even though four of the latter didn't have bending, they were desperate, and it showed in how hard they fought.

It had been too long, Tahno thought, since he'd had such a real, intense fight. He'd become reacquainted with the feeling of bending, but he had forgotten the sensation of adrenaline in his veins, having to anticipate the next movement and think how to stop it. It was harder than Pro-Bending, where you were bound by rules and limits, some of which no amount of bribes could ink out.

One of the windows broke as Mazda bended some water in from the snow outside. "Careful!" Korra shouted as the glass rained down on one side. Naga stayed away from the front entrance then, limiting where she could move in the room.

Asami found herself facing the firebender, Two-Toed Ping. There was a moment when fear almost seized her, remembering how her mother had stood against a firebender. Asami could defend herself against attackers, but there was little she could do against the elements.

That was why Tahno threw his water across the room, blocking Ping's attack. Asami would have smiled if she weren't so anxious and focused. "Thanks. I owe you."

_No, you don't,_ Tahno thought but didn't have time to say as he fended off Ping and Mazda's attacks.

When it seemed each of her friends were holding out against their opponents, Asami slid off to the side and ventured up the stairs to the second floor. If there was anything of value, anything like evidence, it would probably be kept upstairs.

She looked into every room on the second floor. The space wasn't abandoned, but it didn't look recently lived-in either. The Triple Threats who sometimes stayed here probably lived like invalids. The last room held an unmade bed, a table with a glass-covered electric lamp, and a bookcase—empty.

Just then she heard someone coming up the stairs at the other end of the hallway. Rather than hide further inside the room, she stood in the threshold as he came up and found her.

His pale orange jacket suggested Fire Nation; but if he were a firebender, he would have shown it already. His eyes had something like pent-up hatred in them. But he didn't attack her right away; he seemed to be weighing whether or not she was worth fighting. "So you're the Avatar's Equalist friend?"

"I am _not_ an—"

"Here to make sure we don't get our bending back?"

Asami didn't know what he was talking about, except that he was accusing her. That only made her more defensive than she already was. "_I'm_ here to make sure my friends don't get hurt. I don't _care_, whether someone has bending; if they threaten people—specifically the ones I care about—I'll fight them with _everything I have_."

"Oh, that's beautiful." With that he dove at her, but Asami met him with a fist in the pit of his stomach.

As they exchanged blows, one thing became apparent: this guy was a fighter, but he didn't know the first thing about hand-to-hand combat. He managed to grab her wrist once, but Asami ducked and twisted out of his grip, forcing his arm behind his back and pushing him onto his knees.

"Where do you guys keep records?" she demanded.

"I wouldn't know."

Asami shook him roughly, twisting his arm even more. "Tell me!"

"We're moving headquarters! Zolt took out anything important. What's it to you?" As he finished, he jabbed the elbow of his free arm into her stomach, _hard_, almost knocking the wind out of Asami. She gasped, and responded by pushing him forward onto the floor; now he was facing her again, and she was practically on top of him. The man grabbed a fistful of her hair, causing Asami to cry out, though it was almost more from anger than from pain. He let go when she punched him forcefully in the jaw; she doubted that she broke anything, but it caused him enough pain to stun him momentarily. Her fist hurt, but she didn't care.

"_That's_ for my mother," Asami said harshly, before punching him again, this time between the stomach and his ribcage. "That's for Mako." She was going to add Korra and Bolin to the list, when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tahno standing behind her, looking at her with a serious intensity she hadn't seen him direct at her until now. In his eyes there was something like a warning, or an admonition.

Asami faltered under that gaze, and then let her hands fall limply to her sides. Tahno nodded, and then turned back toward the stairs. "They need us."

Asami stood and followed him without a word.

While this was happening, Kentaro had come in and joined the fray, facing off against Bolin. Mazda kept trying to corner the Avatar, but she was more elusive now (as a result of her airbending training), and Naga continued to get in the way. Mako was sore from being tied up and not getting any sleep, but he fought Ping and the non-benders as best he could, though he had to be careful not to set anything on fire in the building. The triad's former earthbender produced a set of throwing knives, practically antiques, which he attempted to use in combat. Bolin yelped and threw up a slab of earth to block them. At one point Korra was knocked down by a particularly hard double attack from Mazda and Kentaro.

"Don't kill her!" Zolt exclaimed. "If you kill the Avatar, our bending's gone for good! Not to mention what the cops would do."

"What about the others?" Kentaro asked between blows.

"If they die, it's no loss to us."

Mako heard this and tried to dodge Ping's flames to get to Korra. She had to understand, the goal needed to be for their team to escape, not to bring each man down. But as he tried to navigate across the chaotic room, the mustached knife-thrower turned on him. Mako had to duck quickly to avoid the star-shaped dagger thrown at him.

"You know what your mistake was?" When Mako didn't answer, he said, "You thought you could walk out and forget that you were ever one of us. It doesn't work like that."

Tahno and Asami came down the stairs, just in time to see the non-bender's dagger fly toward Mako, whose fire couldn't deflect the projectile.

Mako shouted and bent over, his arms pressed over his stomach.

"Mako!" Korra screamed, rushing to him.

Bolin was shocked for a moment, before he saw Kentaro and the knife-thrower about to strike Mako and Korra again; then he came to his senses and met them halfway, knocking the knife-thrower unconscious and putting the earthbender on the defensive.

Korra was kneeling next to Mako, who had just pulled the dagger out of his side. Blood started to soak slowly but steadily through his clothes. "Come on," Korra said, putting his left arm over her shoulder. Asami went to Mako's other side, so both she and Korra were supporting him as he stood.

"Go! I'll hold 'em off!" Bolin said, stomping on the ground and causing the floor to rise up under the Triple Threats.

"I got your back." Tahno summoned the water back to him, looking and feeling every inch the elite Pro-Bender.

"_Don't let her get away!_" Zolt roared. Naga, Bolin, and Tahno stood in his way, ready to defend for all they were worth.

Korra kicked open the back door, and they exited into the wide alley. Mako groaned in pain, even though most of his weight was on the girls.

"Set him down here." They lowered Mako so he was sitting up with his back against the wall. Korra waterbended some snow from the sidewalk, melted it to water, and rested it on Mako's stomach.

"How painful is it?" Korra asked, trying to feel out the wound and stanch the blood that was soaking through his shirt.

Mako grunted. "It hurts … but I'll live."

Asami wiped her hand across her eyes, then stood and turned her back to them, facing the entrance in case anyone should follow them.

Korra bowed her head, her hands not pausing as she did her best to heal him. "I'm so sorry, Mako." She was sorry he had been kidnapped because of her, and even more sorry that he'd gotten hurt.

"Come on, we're not out of the woods yet." Asami urged them, glancing between them and the door.

"Korra." Mako grabbed her wrist, stopping her in the middle of healing him. "You have to get out of here. It's you they want."

"What?" Asami looked between them in confusion, but they didn't have time to explain.

"You're the one who's hurt," Korra said stubbornly. "You're the reason we came here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

There was a sound like glass breaking inside. Korra and Asami exchanged worried glances. Korra wondered if they needed help, and knew she was the best one to help them.

She rose, facing the building, and whistled with two fingers. "Naga, come!" Then she turned back to Mako. "Can you stand?"

Each of the girls took one of his arms and helped him stand up; Mako grimaced and clutched his injured side. Naga came out through the back door and stood next to them. Korra looked over at her teammates. "Asami, I need you to take Mako back to Tahno's apartment."

Mako started to protest. "Korra—"

"There's no time to argue!" Korra retorted as Asami mounted Naga's saddle. "We need to get out of here. Naga can't carry the five of us." Asami bent down to help Mako. Korra pushed him onto the saddle. "You guys can get a head start." She squeezed Mako's hand, meeting his eyes with reassurance. "I'll make sure Bolin gets away."

"Don't forget Tahno!" Those were the last words Asami called to her as they sped away on the polar-bear dog. Mako glanced behind at Korra; then they turned the corner and were separated.

With Naga no longer guarding the back entrance, the Triple Threats were able to fight their way out. "There she is!"

Korra turned to see Mazda and Ping enter the alley. She smiled darkly. "Looking for me?"

Ping's answer was to throw a torrent of fire at her. Korra did a back handspring to avoid it, then landed on her feet and took a defensive stance. "I think we're overdue for a rematch," Mazda said venomously, holding up his water weapon.

Bolin tumbled out the door into the alley. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, launching a block of earth at Mazda. Tahno came out next, with Zolt on his heel. Shady Shin and the man Asami had left upstairs remained standing in the doorway, unsure whether or not they needed in this fight. The three remaining teenagers faced off against the two benders and former firebender.

Tahno tried to send a jet of water at Ping, but the firebender sent an equally powerful blast, evaporating the water before them. Tahno's eyes widened as Ping drew back his hands, which crackled with electricity.

Korra glanced at them between blows, and gasped as she realized what was happening. She knew what Ping was doing, and she knew what had to be done to stop it. She even knew how to do it—she just didn't know if she _could_ do it. But she had to try. At least as a firebender she had a chance of succeeding; Tahno had no chance at all.

She turned sideways as she leapt in between Tahno and Ping, extending two pointed fingers toward the lightning that Ping produced. Tahno's mouth dropped open, watching her.

Korra cringed, feeling a strain similar to the time she had to hold herself up by an armband to avoid being electrocuted; only now she was willingly conducting—or at least trying to redirect—the electricity. She couldn't hold it much longer, though. She pushed forward with her left arm, sending the lightning back towards Ping. There was something like a small explosion, and the backlash sent Korra flying backwards. She landed hard, skidding on the pavement before she came to a stop. She didn't move.

"KORRA!" Bolin dropped the earth he'd been bending and rushed over, kneeling down next to her. "No, no, no, no, no …"

Tahno and the Triple Threats stared, all of them shocked or incredulous. "Is she …?"

Their voices were tainted with fear. "Dude, if you've killed the Avatar …"

Tahno turned slowly, and looked at the Triple Threats with anger that he hadn't displayed since the Tournament. He spoke slowly, his words laced with venom. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"I didn't think she'd do that!" Ping protested. "It was meant for you!"

Tahno flexed his hands, summoning snow from just outside the alley. "Let's scram!" Shady Shin exclaimed, pulling Ping after him. If the Avatar was dead, they had lost their chance of getting their bending back anyway.

Tahno swung his arm in the air, sending a jet of water after them for good measure. "_Cowards!_" He watched, panting and snarling, as the criminals disappeared around the bend. He wanted to chase after them and give them what they deserved; but right now he had to focus on helping Korra.

Bolin looked slightly confused by what had just occurred. Then he looked back down at Korra, checking for vital signs of life. "Tahno—I think she's alive!" Bolin informed him.

Tahno turned to look at him, with something like hope in his eyes. He came over and knelt down next to Bolin. He tilted her head back and felt her neck for a pulse; there it was, faint but distinct. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Bolin shook her shoulder gently. "Korra? Can you hear me?" Korra's head turned; she seemed semi-conscious. "Korra? Mako will flip if we carry you home like this."

"Oh, for the love of Yue," Tahno cursed under his breath. He raised his hand, hesitated, then went ahead and tried slapping her face.

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed, at the same moment Korra jerked awake from the impact.

Korra squinted up, confused and irritated. "Tahno?"

The waterbender smirked, just like he always did. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're mad at me?"

"Korra." Bolin could breathe more easily now.

She tried to sit up slowly, wincing as she did so. She craned her neck, trying to look around. "They're gone," Tahno said. "They got scared when they thought you were dead. We left one or two unconscious inside."

Bolin reached around and hugged her. For a moment Korra was reminded of Tenzin comforting her after an ambush. It was a reassuring hug, and she held on, grateful to have a friend with her.

Bolin pulled away and held her at arm's length, looking fearful again. "What happened to Mako?"

"He and Asami got away—they'll be at your apartment," she said, looking to Tahno.

He glanced down the alley. "We need to get out of here," he said.

"Right." They stood up together, Bolin helping Korra up. "Are you okay to walk?" he asked.

"I think so." He let go, and Korra managed a few tentative steps before she started to sway. Her body ached, and her head felt heavy and foggy from the impact of her fall. Bolin reached out to help, but Tahno was quicker and caught her. Korra flushed, obviously embarrassed; but Tahno just smiled and looped her arm over his neck to support her as they started walking.

"We never speak of this again," Korra said sternly, addressing both of the boys.

"Whatever you say, _Av_atar."

"Least he's not carrying you," Bolin muttered under his breath.

"You know, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Tahno informed her.

"What?"

"I wanted to help so I could settle my debt with you. But you just saved my life—actually took a blow meant for me—so I'm back where I started, indebted to you again."

Korra laughed a little, but then winced from the action. "Well, is it okay if we crash at your place?"

"Seeing as you already invited yourself and your friends—sure. Then we'll be even."

Bolin couldn't stop casting glances at Korra. "You okay?" he asked, still concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically.

"No, you're not," Tahno said. "But you will be."

* * *

**Illustrations:** "I'm So Sorry, Mako" by justixoxo, and "Holding you Up" by Yuki119, on DeviantArt.


	8. Consolation

_Published March 15, 2013_

Chapter Eight  
"Consolation"

Mako was barely conscious when Naga returned to the apartment complex. Asami helped him up the stairs and through the apartment, only to have him collapse onto Tahno's bed from exhaustion and pain.

Asami went ahead and scrounged up a first-aid kit from Tahno's bathroom. She removed Mako's coat and bloodied shirt to apply antibiotic cream on his knife wound. "You'll definitely need another healing session from Korra," Asami diagnosed, sorting through some gauze bandages.

Mako's eyes flickered to her occasionally. The thought of being in a bedroom together, or not wearing a shirt while she was around, might once have made them nervous or embarrassed. But Mako didn't seem to be thinking along those lines.

When he finally spoke, all he said was, "Why'd you do this?" He was too tired to explain everything he meant. He hadn't been expecting a full rescue mission. He certainly hadn't expected Tahno to show up, and he would have understood if Asami had sat this one out.

"Why do you think? I had some friends who needed me." Asami ripped off a length of adhesive tape and placed it over the bandage on his chest. Her eyes met his as she put away the first-aid supplies. "You're my friend too, Mako. Nothing's going to change that." She closed the first-aid kit and looked at him. "Is there anything else you need?"

Mako shook his head, lying down again. Asami pulled the blanket up over him and left the bedroom.

As she passed through the narrow hallway, she heard a knock on the door, which she had locked for security. Now she rushed over, remembering to look through the peephole before unbolting and opening the door. She stifled a gasp when she saw Tahno and Bolin supporting a battered-looking Korra.

"What happened?" Asami asked, closing the door behind them.

"She tried to redirect lightning," Tahno said flatly.

Korra was barely listening; she looked around the apartment. "Where is he?"

"In the bedroom."

"_How_ is he?" Bolin asked.

"Stable. I put some bandages on him, but I think he'll need more healing later."

Korra found she had enough energy to go down the hallway to Tahno's bedroom. Bolin followed and found her kneeling next to the bed where Mako lay asleep. Korra brushed Mako's hair out of his face; his eyes fluttered, and opened fully when he saw her. "Korra?"

"Shh. It's okay." She took his right hand in hers, resting them both on his chest. "I'm here. We're all safe now." There were so many things she wanted to say then_, _but now they could afford to wait until morning. She leaned over Mako and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You need to rest now."

Mako closed his eyes, giving her hand a squeeze before he fell asleep.

Asami came in carrying a few blankets from a linen closet. She noticed Korra holding on to Mako's hand. "He did the same thing when you came home after Tarrlok kidnapped you," she informed her.

Korra didn't respond. Asami's words just made her think of the other times when Mako had been in danger. He'd been arrested because of his connection to her. He was almost electrocuted while helping rescue Tenzin. He received severe bruises and nearly lost his bending while helping her defeat Amon. And now, when they'd thought that they were safe, this had happened.

"Asami?" Bolin looked up at her. "Thank you for bringing him here."

"Hey. I always help my friends."

"Well, we appreciate it."

Asami turned back to the door. "Don't mention it."

She left the bedroom door mostly shut, and went back to the living area. She could hear water running in the bathroom, indicating where Tahno had gone. He wasn't the most helpful host, but at least he was willing to let them impose for one night.

Asami sank down on the couch, alone for the first time since the fight. Everything that had happened that night kept replaying in her mind, and the film kept getting stuck on one scene: her fight in the upper level of the Triple Threat Triad headquarters.

She told herself that encounter shouldn't bother her. The rescue mission had become a full battle; that wasn't her fault. But at that point, she hadn't just done what was necessary to defend herself or rescue her friends. She had used what a Pro-Bending referee would have deemed "unnecessary roughness".

Tahno came out of the bathroom and saw her sitting alone. "Aren't you tired?" he asked.

Asami shrugged. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Suit yourself." Tahno crossed the room to hang up his coat next to the door.

While his back was still turned, Asami spoke up. "Why did you stop me?"

Tahno paused and looked at her. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. It was one of the moments of the battle that stood out in his memory.

Arms folded, e turned around to face her. "I haven't known you for very long, but the way you were then—it didn't seem like the real you. Like you were when we were talking before. I guess … I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret?" Tahno shrugged, showing just a hint of embarrassment. "Besides, we didn't really have time to beat up every opponent we saw. It was a rescue, not an ambush."

While he was talking, Asami looked away. Tahno was slightly surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything." Asami sniffed, not wanting to put Tahno in the uncomfortable position of watching her cry. But then she remembered, bottling up her emotions was part of what caused the problem tonight. "You can leave, if you want." She didn't try to hold back her tears now.

Tahno looked at her, unsure. "Do you want me to leave?"

"… No." She was starting to sob.

She felt the couch sag as Tahno sat down next to her. He didn't know how to offer comfort—especially when he wasn't sure what her problem was—so he didn't say anything, he just let her cry. Then he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a supportive gesture.

"Is this about—when I found you? Because you didn't do anything wrong—"

"I _wanted_ to; I even started to. I might have cracked his jaw or broke some ribs …" She probably would have beaten him more if Tahno hadn't come at that point. The anger that she'd felt in small tastes before had risen up and come out through her fighting.

"Those reporters were right," Asami lamented. "I've been angry, and I've been trying to keep it hushed up. And—I love my dad, and Mako, and even Korra, but I've also been mad at them, only I never showed it." Unlike Tahno and the others, she couldn't channel her anger through bending, competitive or otherwise. Tonight's fight had presented a chance for her to release it.

"Is that what this is about?" Tahno was studying her, slightly confused.

"I was so angry about my father … that for a minute I became just like him. I missed my mom, and I took it out on that guy, even though he wasn't the one who killed her. I just assumed that he was as bad as the criminals I've heard about."

"Asami." Tahno reached out to touch her cheek, turning her face toward him. "You are not your father. You're strong and open-minded and—and loyal to the people you care about."

"Only some of them. I care about my dad, but I stopped being loyal to him." Asami wiped her nose. "I fought against him the day the Equalists fell. At first he apologized for hurting me, and said that he hoped we could be a family again … but I turned him down. I was awful to him … and then he tried to kill me. I think he would have, if Bolin hadn't come to help me …" There, she was crying again. "I'm sorry," she choked.

Tahno shook his head. "Don't be."

Asami sniffed. "You know something strange? I can't remember if I cried when my mom died. Maybe I was too young to understand … I didn't cry when I ran away from home, or when Mako and I were having problems …" For the first time, she wondered if bottling up emotions was in her nature. Maybe she'd gotten it from her father, who had hid his anger from her and channeled it through Equalist activities.

"There's nothing wrong with crying." The words came out sounding rougher than Tahno had intended.

Her sobs ceased for a moment as she looked at him curiously. "Did …" She wiped her eyes. "Did you ever cry, after you lost your bending?"

Tahno was silent for a moment, remembering. "At least once," he acknowledged. "I remember thinking, it seemed like tears were the only water I could control. So I tried making myself cry. That made me feel a little better." Tahno gestured to the room, empty except for the two of them. "There's no one else here. You can cry all you want."

Fresh tears welled in her eyes at these words. The next thing he knew, Asami had buried her face in his chest, letting her tears soak into his shirt.

Tahno tentatively put his arms around her. They sat in silence, except for Asami's quiet sobs.

"Can I ask you something?" Asami asked when she had caught her breath. "What was it like … when you didn't have your bending? I mean, I'm not a bender, but I can't miss something I never had. I can only imagine what it was like for you."

Tahno was silent for a moment. He hadn't talked to anyone about it, except for the healers he had sought out while trying to regain his bending.

"After a while, the pain, or emptiness, it just kind of … fades. You're left feeling numb, most of the time."

Asami made a sound like a sigh.

"Do you feel angry now?" Tahno asked. He couldn't figure this girl out.

"Not exactly. Maybe, just because my dad helped do that to you and a lot of other benders, and I wasn't able to stop him earlier." She sighed. "But I can't change that, so I guess there's no point being upset about it. I just want to help Korra and the police fix things as much as possible."

"That's really … admirable," Tahno said.

A short while later later, after taking a shower (for waterbending-healing purposes) and calling Tenzin to let him know everyone was safe, Korra came into the living room carrying a pillow and a spare blanket. She'd been planning to crash on the couch, but instead was startled to find Tahno and Asami already asleep on it. They were sitting upright, almost hugging, and holding each other's hands.

Korra just shook her head, and settled herself in the armchair, intent on sleeping late into the morning.

* * *

Mako heard Bolin's snoring—very close at hand. That was nothing new. But it had been a long since he felt this tired and sore. He used to sometimes feel that way sleeping on the streets—only he was on something soft instead of the hard-packed concrete—

With a jolt, he remembered everything. The Triple Threats. Hours spent bound in fireproof chains. Waiting. The rendezvous. Escaping with Asami on Naga, hoping Korra and Bolin would get away …

When he opened his eyes, he was in that apartment again—Tahno's place. Mako turned on his side, and saw that Bolin was asleep on the other side of the bed. He smiled at the puddle of drool that had spilled onto the pillow—Tahno's pillow. He was going to love that.

"Bolin?"

The earthbender started, seeing that his brother was awake."Mako! You're awake."

"Yeah, I noticed," Mako murmured. He fingered the gauze bandage Asami had wrapped around his middle; that wound was where he felt most sore. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the living room."

Mako remembered the last person he'd seen before falling asleep. "Korra?"

"She's fine," Bolin assured him.

Mako leaned back on the pillow, wiping his hands over his face. "Why are we here?"

"At Tahno's apartment?" Bolin shrugged. "Guess it seemed like one place the Triple Threats wouldn't know about."

"How did Tahno get caught up in all this?"

"Korra asked him to lend us the ransom money. He offered to help with the rendezvous too."

Mako furrowed his brow. "Why would he …"

"Korra gave him his waterbending. He figured he owed it to her." Suddenly Bolin perked up. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you!" He unfastened the top of his shirt and pulled out Mako's red scarf.

Mako inhaled, feeling his throat constrict slightly, more than it should have. "Dad's scarf," he murmured, reaching out to touch it. Bolin squeezed his hand, feeling the fabric between them, before Mako took it back. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem."

They could hear someone come down the hall and open the bedroom door. "Knock, knock."

The boys looked and saw Korra standing in the doorway, smiling, holding a bowl of water. Mako felt even more relieved. "Korra."

She put the bowl down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed to look at him. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Mako said truthfully; sleep had helped. "You?"

"I'm fine."

Bolin coughed, standing up on the other side of the bed. "I'll just, uh, see if Tahno has any food." He left the room as casually as he could, leaving the door only partially open.

Mako pushed the covers off and swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Korra.

"You saved me," Mako said.

"Asami was the one who got you out."

"But you're the one who went in with Bolin."

"Well, they contacted me; if it had been anyone else …"

Mako touched her arm. "Korra, I'm trying to thank you, so can you not make excuses for it?"

Korra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I mean, you're welcome."

Mako smiled just slightly at that. "So … how did you get away?" he asked.

"I played dead," Korra replied. Mako looked at her, confused and slightly shocked. She laughed. "Okay, that firebender, Ping, tried to shoot Tahno with lightning, so I tried to redirect it …"

"You _what_?"

"It must have worked, because Tahno and I are both alive. But I was almost knocked unconscious; and I just … lay there. I let them think they'd killed the Avatar."

Mako looked torn between wanting to scold her and being impressed. "Were you okay, afterwards?"

"Yeah … Bolin and Tahno helped me get back here. I was okay once I had water to heal with. Which reminds me, you need a healing session."

"I'm fine—"

"Tenzin told me over the phone that we should have gone to the hospital first thing; but I have more faith in my own abilities."

With a sigh, Mako peeled the tape off the bandages plastered on his side. As delicately as he could, he unwound the gauze, exposing the knife wound under his chest.

The bad feeling in Korra's stomach had more to do with guilt than nausea. She quietly bent the water out of the bowl, and her right hand guided it to the wound. Her left hand rested on Mako's shoulder; she couldn't have said whether it was to support him, or herself.

"I'm an idiot," Korra said.

"Hey, I thought that was me," Mako said, almost jokingly, remembering what he'd said after realizing she was the Avatar.

"We shouldn't have been fighting for so long. I forgot that the point of the mission was just a rescue; we shouldn't have spent that much effort fighting when we weren't trying to get away. Then no one would have been hurt."

Mako was silent; he couldn't really argue that. While Korra's eyes were downcast, focused on healing, Mako's eyes searched her. She wasn't unscathed, either: he could see traces of cuts on her face and arms, though her healing had rendered them almost invisible. He could only marvel at the fact that she'd survived lightning redirection; he thanked the spirits that she was still a firebender.

"I'm sorry," Korra murmured.

"No more sorry than I am."

After his chest wound, Korra was quick in healing the various other bruises and cuts on his arms and shoulders. As Korra dropped the water back into the bowl, Mako gently caught her hand and pressed it against his cheek, closing his eyes. "The whole time I was there, I thought about how you'd react, what you might do …" He opened his eyes, looking at her tenderly. "I knew you'd come, and I worried about what would happen when you did."

Korra wanted to laugh. "_You_ were worried about _me_? You're the one who got kidnapped. I thought …" Korra hesitated, almost cringing, looking down rather than at Mako. "I thought I might not see you again."

"Come here." Mako wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Korra clung to him, realizing just how much she had been hurting without him, not knowing his fate. She needed him. And he needed her.

But he wouldn't have needed her to rescue him, if it hadn't been for his connection to her.

"Mako." Korra slid her hands onto his shoulders, and gently pushed him far enough that they could look each other in the eye while still holding each other. "We need to talk. What happened with the Triple Threats …"

"What?" Mako looked at her with something that might have been suspicion. "You don't blame yourself, do you?"

"Not entirely. We just shouldn't have let the media know that we're a couple. That's how they knew …" Korra wiped her eyes.

"So?" Mako took his hand off her arm to touch her face. His eyes were full of sadness and love. "Korra, my own past played a role. They only cared about that stupid tabloid because they recognized me, knew they could track me down. And that pulled you and Asami and the others into this messed-up crime ring."

"I get that." Korra reached up and put her hand over Mako's, gently guiding it down from her face. "But … this isn't even the first time something happened to you because of your connection to me. You know why Tarrlok arrested you guys? It was to get to me, so he could blackmail me into working with him."

Mako was surprised, and then seemed to understand. "So when you refused, he attacked and captured you?"

Korra nodded grimly. She sighed, her eyes downcast. "I'm the Avatar. Trouble usually follows me; or I have to go find it. Do you want to have to deal with that?"

Mako smiled at this. "I'm in too deep already. I made up my mind a long time ago, Korra."

Korra could tell that he wasn't going to change his mind; and as selfish as it might be, she was truthfully glad for it. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him back into a hug. Mako had one hand at her back, the other holding her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know if I deserve you," Korra confessed.

"I _know_ I don't deserve you," Mako stated, thinking of all the times he had hurt or failed Korra, and Asami, and Bolin. "But I love you, and I need you."

"Thank you," Korra said softly.

Mako pulled back, looking at her face for a moment, before he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. Korra moved her right hand to rest on his chest, over his heart, while her left arm stayed around his neck.

She remembered the petition she had prayed to Aang, some twelve hours ago. They hadn't come through completely unharmed, but they were alive and whole, and she was grateful to be together again.

_Thanks, Aang._

* * *

**Song:** "You're Safe" or "Mako and Korra Theme" from _The Legend of Korra_ soundtrack/score

**Illustrations:** "To Fix You" by jujuseeed (seen in the cover art), "I Missed You Too" by vindictiv

One chapter to go!


	9. Home

_Published April 9, 2013_

Chapter Nine  
"Home"

Asami started to wake up when she heard Korra rise and go into the kitchenette. She was still on the couch, nestled up against someone. Asami's first thought was of Mako, because she had actually cuddled with him this way. But no, her head and arm were resting on … Tahno.

She was afraid to move, if that would wake him up. He looked peaceful now, not depressed or angry or exhausted. He deserved a good rest, after everything he'd done for them. He had donated his savings and put his life at risk to help them save their friend. That was pretty selfless of him, regardless of how he might have been in the past.

Asami remembered their conversation in the alley, and how they had been interrupted when Korra whistled for help. How much would they have said if they'd had time?

They still had time, now. He had helped her, they had all made it out alive, and now …

There was no way she could just forget about him, after everything that had happened.

It was possible that she would see him through Korra, who seemed to have actually become friends with him. But part of Asami also wanted to know him for herself, as her own friend … or maybe something more.

Tahno stirred at the sound of Korra passing them to go to the bedroom where the brothers were. He turned his head slightly to look around, and noticed Asami next to him. To her slight surprise, Tahno smiled down at her. "Hey."

"Um—good morning," she answered, straightening up. They heard heavier footsteps—one of the boys was up—Asami scooted further down the couch as Bolin came around the corner.

"You guys up? What time is it anyway?"

"Not so loud," Tahno complained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just woke up."

"Do you have any food? Not to impose …"

They were already doing that, but Tahno refrained from saying so. "Oh, have at it."

"I'll help," Asami said, getting up from the couch and following Bolin into the kitchen area. She needed something to do besides waiting around until the group was ready to leave. And besides, there were some things they needed to talk about. "How's Mako?"

"Doing alright. Korra's healing him."

Asami made tea for everyone while Bolin helped himself to some rice and fruit. Finally Asami sat at the counter and looked at Bolin. "You guys didn't tell us what went down when you first met with the Triple Threats. Before Tahno and I came in."

"Oh … yeah."

Tahno came over and stood next to Asami's chair as she tried to prompt Bolin again. "So, what exactly happened while you guys were inside? How did you end up fighting?"

Bolin grimaced, an unusual expression for him. "It was a trap, I guess. The Triple Threats wanted Korra to restore their bending. Mako was just the bait to get her to come talk to them, and a hostage so she'd do what they said." He chewed on a moon peach while the other two digested this news.

"So, they didn't even need the money?" Asami asked, just as Mako and Korra came out of the bedroom and in the hallway outside the kitchen area.

"Well, they told me that they needed it for expenses," Mako acknowledged. "But what they really wanted was their bending. That's what gave them power to commit crimes to get money."

"Treat the disease, not the symptom," Bolin spoke up, in between bites of rice. Then he noticed the others looking at him, slightly surprised. "What? It's something my mom used to say."

Mako smiled sadly. "I remember."

"So what did you do?" Tahno asked.

Korra sat at the counter next to Asami. "I _tried_ to give them back their bending," she said. "But—and this is what I don't understand—I couldn't do it. It was like … when I first tried to airbend. Bending always came easily, but then when I tried this … nothing."

Mako spoke up quietly. "I think I know why you weren't able to restore their bending." The others looked at him in surprise. He explained, "Avatar Aang was able to take bending from dangerous people—Fire Lord Ozai, Yakone—basically people who abused their power. They did it to keep balance, right?"

"Yeah." Korra looked at him curiously. "When did you become an expert on my past life?"

"I went to school, Korra; and you and Tenzin told us about Yakone. Anyway, maybe you couldn't give it back to Zolt and the others, because, well, they didn't really deserve it. The spirits, or your conscience, or something, didn't want them to go back to making that imbalance."

Asami looked at him, and then bowed her head, thinking of her mother. She didn't know whether any of the men they had fought were killers.

"So, you think Amon was right to use his power on them?" Bolin clarified.

"I don't know … but when we were there, I wanted to argue against you doing it, Korra. Because that only would have let them hurt more people, just like they used to."

"Or like they still do," Tahno muttered under his breath.

"I think it's good that you weren't able to," Asami said, turning her teacup in her hands. "The less bending gangsters that are out there, the better."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tahno's pale hand, trying to be supportive for her. Asami put her own hand over his, silently thanking him.

Korra had her arms folded on the table, her expression pensive, thinking over Mako's words. He was probably right, but she didn't know for sure. She'd have to ask Tenzin for his opinion, and maybe meditate on the subject later …

She stood up. "If everyone's up, we should really get going," she said. "I told Tenzin we'd be back by morning; he's probably having a fit wondering what's taking us so long."

Asami nodded and helped Bolin clean up the few breakfast dishes. Mako found his coat on the bed, where Asami had left it the night before. Then he put his scarf around his neck; as he did so, he felt as though things had finally gone back to normal.

Tahno followed the others down the stairs to the foyer. "I guess my work here is done," Tahno remarked, surveying the group as they paused before the door.

Mako seemed to pause, then turned back to look him in the eye. "Um … thanks for helping with the rescue," Mako said, grasping his hand.

"Yeah, it was nice to fight—you know, not against each other," Bolin offered, his eyes anywhere except on Tahno.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Tahno said. His eyes skimmed over the brothers but lingered on Korra. She was the one who had appealed to him, whom he had wanted to help, and who had saved his life.

"So … does this mean we're friends?" Korra asked.

Tahno smiled, some of his oozing arrogance returning. "If you say so," he said noncommittally.

Korra smiled and offered her hand. "Keep in touch."

Tahno shook her hand, and then suddenly they were hugging, their right hands gripping the other's, their left arms around each other. It was not unlike the way Mako and Bolin hugged on occasion. Then they were just standing before each other again. Korra followed the boys out of the building.

Asami was the last to go out the door. Tahno cleared his throat, not sure what to say to her. Asami spoke first. "Thank you. For last night." She hoped that he knew what she meant—how he'd been there when she needed someone to listen.

"You're welcome. I mean—you're welcome, here, anytime."

"I'll remember that." Asami hesitated. "Actually, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to get together … again. With me?"

"What, like …"

"… a date? Yeah, if you want."

"Yeah, I want. I mean … I'd like that," Tahno said truthfully.

"Great." Asami smiled at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the left cheek (the only one not covered by his long bangs). Tahno blinked in surprise, but then smiled, looking both happy and smug. Then he looked back at the group.

"See you around … Team Avatar." Tahno gave a lazy salute and headed back up the stairs. Asami finally stepped outside, a small smile on her face.

The Fire Ferrets had seen that final gesture. Korra was surprised. Mako was shocked. Bolin looked torn between disgust and envy.

Mako looked to his brother and girlfriend, bewildered and helpless. "Did Asami ever give any indication that she liked Tahno?"

"Not that I could see," Bolin answered shortly.

Korra decided not to mention that she had seen them together on the couch, because that made it sound weirder than it actually had been. Instead she shrugged, as though in acceptance. "Stranger things have happened … can't think of any at the moment, but I'm sure they have."

* * *

Asami paid for their ride back on the ferry. Mako thought Air Temple Island had never looked so welcoming to him as it did now.

"Think we'll be in trouble?" Bolin asked as they walked through the hall leading to Tenzin's family's living quarters.

Korra considered. "With the police? Possibly. With Tenzin? Hard to say. I left him a note to tell him what we were doing; and I called last night to let him know we were safe. He didn't argue with me much; I don't know if he was just too tired, or if he trusted me enough to know we were okay."

"We have to tell him what happened with the Triple Threats," Asami stated. "I mean, the police need to know …"

"Korra?"

They turned and saw Jinora standing in the doorframe of her bedroom. Her face lit up when she saw the reunited group. "Mako! You're okay!"

Mako smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey, kid. Miss me?"

Ikki and Meelo came running in then. "Mako!" they both exclaimed before charging at him. Mako looked slightly alarmed, seeing the children rushing for him. Ikki bounded up, yelling "Mako Mako Mako!" She flung herself at him, hugging him round the middle. Meelo airbended himself up and landed on Mako's shoulders. Asami and Bolin exchanged grins, and Korra couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Then Ikki stepped back, and suddenly her entire demeanor changed; she frowned, as though trying to imitate her father's stern look, and pointed an accusing finger at Korra. "You're in big trouble, Korra!"

"What?"

"Um, Dad was pretty upset when he found your note," Jinora explained. "He wouldn't tell us what happened, but I heard him arguing with our mom about the police, and—"

"Korra!" Jinora stopped her recount and pulled her younger siblings to the side as Tenzin entered the room.

Korra tried to make her smile casual. "Hey, Tenzin."

"Is everyone all right?" Tenzin asked, approaching the group. He fixed his eyes on the one that they had gone out to rescue. "Mako, what happened?"

The firebender rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's a long story," he said tiredly.

"Ooh!" Ikki bounced up and down, her usual excitement quickly returning. "Did you guys have an adventure? Did Korra save Mako? Did you ever go on your date?"

Bolin interrupted. "Ikki, guess what!" he said, trying to match her excitement. "You'll never guess!" He knelt down and whispered in her ear. "Asami likes someone, and it isn't Mako or me!"

Ikki squealed. "Really? Who is it? Is it anyone I know? Is he cute?"

Korra had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Even Mako looked amused in spite of himself.

"Ah—his name is Tahno," Asami said, trying to sound nonchalant. "He helped us rescue Mako last night."

Tenzin's brow furrowed. "The Wolfbats' waterbender?" He remembered interviewing the Pro-Bender after the attack on the Arena.

"The very same," Korra confirmed.

Jinora wrinkled her nose. "Is he the guy you wanted all those newspaper pictures of?" she asked Korra. "I thought he was kind of ugly."

Asami gave Korra a strange look. "Newspaper pictures?"

"For target practice, when we were training for the championship," Korra explained unashamedly.

Pema came in carrying Rohan against her shoulder. "Have you kids had breakfast yet?"

Mako answered "Yes" at the same moment Bolin said, "No." Mako shot his brother a look.

"What?" Bolin said innocently. "I hardly had anything at Tahno's! I could use some real food."

Mako just shook his head as Bolin followed Pema to the dining room. Then Tenzin turned to him and Korra. "You'd better tell me the whole story. Especially if there's anything the police should know about the Triads." They reluctantly followed him in the direction of the dining room.

"I'm sorry about all this," Korra said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize." Tenzin glanced back at the firebender. "Mako, I'm glad you're all right."

"… Thanks."

They found Bolin helping Pema set out more food and place settings on the low table. It reminded Korra of the last time she'd sat down for a meal.

"Hey, I just remembered something," Korra said to Mako, still standing in the threshold of the room.

"What's that?"

"You still owe me that 'proper date'," Korra reminded him teasingly.

Mako cracked a smile. "What, last night didn't count?"

"A date that does not involve kidnappers, injuries, or any element of danger."

"That's boring."

Korra laughed. "Well, at least boring would be different."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that wraps up this adventure. I'm leaving it fairly open-ended because I don't want to write anything else that could be nullified by developments in the two upcoming seasons. Also, before the new season starts, I want to begin posting a new _Legend of Korra_ story, "A Different Type of Nomad," which will focus on Jinora as a protagonist. If you've read this all the way through but haven't reviewed before, I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
